The Almost Affair
by August Shaffer
Summary: Bella wants a lover with no strings attached. What happens when she discovers there is more to the man who gave her the utmost passion ? Can she trust her heart to make the right decisions after it has been betrayed and broken?
1. Empty Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. (duh)

Rating: M

Pairings: J/B and many others to come

Genre: All Human

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: LuvinJ and Mist

Banners: Mist

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my story about the citizens of Dusty, Texas. Hold onto your panties because I'm about to take you on a journey where we will discover the bittersweet lives of people who will learn much about themselves and those they love.. xoxo August

The Almost Affair Chapter One: Empty Hearts

The apartment wasn't exactly spacious, hell it wasn't even comfortably small. It was just big enough for her. It had one large room that held the living room, kitchen and a small area in the corner for a bed. The second room held a small bathroom area with a large closet space. Sadly, it was all she could find on such short notice. She just couldn't afford to stay at a hotel for another month.

She hadn't been prepared to move out of the spacious three bedroom condo that she had put all her savings in with her ex-boyfriend. They made plans to make the condo their home and eventually they would get married and buy something bigger for when they started a family. She had spent so many hours of her personal time making the condo into a warm and loving home for them; only to discover her greatest fear, he was cheating on her.

Sam. Her Sam. The one man she had invested her love in and sacrificed so much for had betrayed her in the worse way. The worse part was that he hadn't had the balls to tell her himself. No, she had to walk in on him with his lover, flat on her back and half naked on the Italian couch she had bought him for an anniversary gift.

Bella could only stand there and stare at the both of them in dismay and utter shock. Her heart pounded, her pulse raced, and her stomach knotted up in agony. Tears streaming down her face she gasped for air. For one moment, one fleeting moment she hoped what she was feeling was a heart attack so that she might die in that instant. Her brain was screaming at her to say something or to attack him but her heart pleaded for her to just close her eyes and run before either of them saw her.

Before she could slip out of the room Sam turn and saw her. He knew he had been caught. Shaking her head, trying to pull herself together she managed to run away. Once the door swung open she ran. She ran until her feet could take no more. She wasn't entirely sure how long she had been running or where her destination had been but when she managed to catch her breathe, she collapsed on the ground. Curled up in a ball she cried until she could think clearly.

Her only saving grace was she had been alone in the park and no one had witnessed her break down. Crawling up on her knees, she pulled her phone out of her purse and saw she had ten missed calls from Sam and several text messages. She gripped the phone so hard she wished she had supernatural strength so that it would turn into dust in her palm.

Calling her friend Rosalie, she ask for a ride back to Rose's place so she could think about what she should do and how she was going to move forward from this tragedy in her life.

She called into work and stayed at Rose's for two days with out seeing or speaking to Sam until she could find the strength to look him in the face with out conceiving a plan to murder him. She couldn't let him break her. She vowed she would never let him see how badly he damaged her from his deception and betrayal.

Now, standing in an apartment on the not so good side of town, she realized that perhaps she had given away their dream home in haste. Her father had warned her that legally she had a right to sue him for her half of the investment but she had declined to take legal action against him. She wanted to get away from himand pretend that he never existed in her life.

She went into the condo while he was out and took all her personal belongings a few things that she had bought for the she caught sight of Big John wagging his tail with a set of sad eyes that Bella could totally relate a spontaneous move on her part, she took the dog that she really hadn't wanted in the first place. She knew that Sam loved the large Siberian Husky and it seemed fitting that she take something of value from him.

It hadn't occurred to her until she returned to her hotel room that having a dog this size might be more of an inconvenience. However, she kept the dog. She knew it wasn't fair to Big John that he had to stay in a smaller confinement but she wouldn't dare take him back to Sam and his new roommate slash lover.

"Come on Big John let's make this a home." Bella dropped the leash after closing and dead bolting the door.

"I know, it's not much but hey it's ours for now." Bella sighed heavily as she took a few steps and entered the small kitchen area where she still had a few boxes to unpack.

XXX

"You don't know that for a fact." Jake warned his best friend. He knew that Paul had a temperamental side and an extreme jealous streak. He understood why Paul might see Leah's strange behavior and sudden lack of attention as a reason that they might be having problems in their marriage but he didn't think that was enough reason to accuse her of having an affair. He also didn't think that with out real proof of her "possible affair" his friend should have one of his own to get even.

"Look Jake, you don't get it. She's miserable. She complains all the time how we never spend any time together anymore now that we have two kids to handle and our professional lives." Paul slurred as he waved at the bartender to make him his fifth shot of whiskey.

"Then work on it. Try to find some time to do things for just the two of 't go looking for more trouble to add to your situation. Do you love her?" Jake tried tobe the voice of reason in his friend's clouded and stubborn head.

"Of course I love her. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't." Paul exclaimed rudely.

"Wait a second Paul, you two only talked about marriage after you learned she was pregnant. You never spoke of it before that. Maybe she thinks that is the only reason you two are together now." Jake had heard her mentioning this once or twice to her cousin Emily after Leah and Paul had one of their notorious fights. Latelythey were becoming more frequent. It made hanging out with them a real joy kill. Theyused to be the sort of couple that Jake envied.

He had a few relationships that seemed to be close to what his friends shared and the most recent one had started out well but crashed and burned over night. He understood how horrible it felt to learn that someone you loved no longer loved you.

"Don't be fucking stupid!" Paul slammed the empty shot glass down on the dark stained wooden counter top.

"Hello! Earth to Paul, your not the one using your brain molecules. Your thinking and reacting with your emotions and not that tiny organ called a brain." Jake grabbed Paul's headand pushed it back and forthhoping he would think before he made a mistake that could cost him everything.

"Knock it off." Paul shoved Jake's hand from his head. Lifting his left hand up he tugged off the gold band that Leah had placed on his finger five years ago and made a vow of love and devotion.

"What are you doing?" Paul put the gold band into the empty shot glass.

"You see that brunette over there. She keeps eye fucking me. Maybe I should give her something to fuck with." Paul licked his lips as he stared boldly back at the stranger who lifted her glass up in an invite for him to join her.

"Don't do it." Jake pleaded, reaching out to grab Paul's wrist.

"Why the hell not? Leah isn't doing it for me anymore? She sleeps in PJ's room half the time Jake. My wife doesn't want me. She doesn't have to say it out loud for me to know it." Paul's eyes were glossy from the alcohol but Jake could see the pain he was dealing with.

"Do you honestly think that when you fuck that stranger it will stop the hurt your feeling now? Trust me man, that woman over there doesn't want you for love. She wants to have a good time and nothing more." Jake silently prayed that Quil and Embry would hurry the hell up and help him get Paul out of the bar before they had to stand back and watch Paul destroy his only chance at happiness.

"That's all I'm looking for too." Paul smirked but Jake could tell he was lying. Paul's ego was bruised and that woman over there seemed like a possible cure for the pain but Jake knew that once Paul slipped in between her legs he would not only lose his wife but his kids respect.

"Fine. I'm calling Leah." Jake knew it was a low blow to threaten to call his friend's wife but he could not see any other way of getting Paul to sober up.

"Fuck you Jake! I thought you were my friend, dude. Go on call her. Maybe she will get turned on enough to join us." Paul snapped harshly before striding over to the strangers table where he was making the worse choice ever.

Jake grab the ring out of the glass and put it on his finger to keep it safe while he called his buddies again hoping some reinforcement might help persuade Paul to go home before he screw up everything.

XXX

"Are you sure about this?" Her voice was raspy with desire.

"Never been more sure." His voice echoed the same depth of passion as he pulled her back into his arms. Their mouths locked in a frenzy as their hands explored one another.

Two bodies envelop into one while heavy breathing filled the room. Soft moans of satisfaction bounced against the walls while they both reach their own climax.

Feeling the need for more they took a moment to catch their breathe before continuing what they started.

Rolling on top of him she rub her breast against his smooth chest and smiled inwardly when she heard him suck in his breathe.

"Do you like this? Do you want more?" She flirted with him while her eyes enticed him.

"How can I not like this? I will always want more if your offering." His voice was filled with an eagerness that made her heart swoon.

"Good. Less talking. More action." Her lips grazed his, then sucked in his lower lip before she nibbled playfully.

"Mmm...my kind of girl." Grabbing her small waist he lifted his pelvis to press his hardness against her.

Hands and mouths explored everywhere until once again theycouldn't hold back what they wanted the most, an all consuming, hot and full filling orgasm.

XXX

"Someone has a big smile today. I guess sleeping in your own place really does help." Lily noted as she handed Bella her paperwork for the mornings weather report.

"It does help." Bella held back what else had caused the constant smile on her face.

"I'm just glad one of us feels good. My head is killing me. How can you drink so much and not feel so awful?" Lily covered her stomach as another wave of nausea hit her. Every time she went out with the girls she somehow ended up drunk first and felt worse the following day.

"I just know when to stop myself." Bella licked her lips, flipping her hair off of her shoulders and look up at the camera.

"True. Your one of the few friends I have that has such incredible self control. I just say and do whatever feels right at the moment and then laterregretmost of it." Lily laughed lightly.

"I have fun when I can." Bella replied feeling a spark of excitement course her veins as she recalled her spontaneous rendezvous with a total stranger she had met at the club last night.

"When? I hardly ever see you doing something I would label "fun"." Lily laughed but regretted it as her head began to pound again.

"Look, not all of us have to do extreme things to be considered a fun person." Bella was referring to Lily's recent ambition of trying dangerous sports. One week she went bungee jumping the following week she took lessons in sky diving. Who knew what she had planned next. Bella wondered what had struck up her sudden need to live on the edge and defy gravity.

"I just think that you could lighten up a bit. Several guys have hit on you and I've watched you turn them down. Girl, I would kill to get as much action as your offered." Lily sighed heavily.

" I am hoping to get that promotion so I can get out of this town. I won't let a guy sway me from pursuing my dreams like Sam did." Bella answered strongly.

"I have a good feeling you get the next one they offer." Lily winked at her and grabbed the clip board out of her hand so they could start the morning news with out delay.

Bella inhaled deep and long. She hoped she got it as well. She made a foolish mistake before but this time she knew better. She had her goals and her priorities straight and no damn man would keep her from obtaining anything she desired, ever again.

XXX


	2. Coincidence or Fate?

Disclaimer: (Check out chapter one)

Rating: M-adult language/mature scenes

Beta: Jesspooks79

Pre-readers: LuvinJ and Mist

Song Inspiration: We Will Meet Again by Journey

A/N: Wow! You guys have made me so happy with all the wonderful responses from chapter one. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter Two just as much. If you have any questions hopefully this chapter will answer a one or two for you. Thanks again for the love and support! You guys are wonderful! xoxo August

The Almost Affair  
>Chapter 2: Coincidence or Fate?<p>

"So you never told me which guy you left with last night?" Rose smiled wickedly at her best friend as they order Chinese take out to take back to her house.

"Excuse me?" Bella tried to play off last night's sexual escapade as innocent as possible. She didn't want to go into details with Rose about one of the most exciting nights of her life. Her one night stand had given her more orgasms than her vibrator had in the past six months.

"Oh come on. I've been your friend for like forever and I know that smile means you got laid." Rosalie laughed softly as they stood to the side waiting for their order.

"Maybe I finally used that skin conditioner you're always pimping on me." Bella teased.

Rosalie was always finding new cosmetics to enhance their beauty and prolong their youth. They were in their mid twenties but according to Rosalie they would soon lose their looks once they entered their thirties. Bella adored her best friend but Rose's vanity always cracked her up. The girl was beautiful. Anytime they went somewhere and no matter how much or little of make up she wore, she made heads turn.

"Perhaps you did but you also didn't deny having sex so that just confirms my first theory." Rose snorted.

"Why does it matter whether I did or not?" Bella shrugged her shoulders while searching through her purse for her cell phone. She had turned it off while she was at work and realized that she might have missed some important calls.

She had submitted applications all over the state of Texas and Louisiana in hopes of landing a better job in her industry. She was a small town weather girl who dreamed of someday either having her own talk show or producing one. She liked playing both roles and had gone to school for both as well.

"I want to know which one it was. One of them was wearing a ring so I want to say it wasn't him. I think you took the broody guy who looked like he was wound up tight and needed a good fuck." Rosalie popped a cert in her mouth as her eyes playfully smiled at Bella.

"I guess you will never know." Bella pressed her lips together as an act of secrecy.

A wave of guilt washed over her for a moment. She feared what Rose might think if she learned she had actually gone to bed with the guy who was wearing a wedding band. Normally Bella was a pretty moral kind of girl and the thought of causing any damage to someone else's marriage would have made her sick, however last night when the gorgeous hunk told her that he could get lost in her eyes, she found herself forgetting all of her righteous morals.

Normally her morals would mean much more to her but the benefits to this engagement were simple-no strings. This man wouldn't come looking for another tryst. He wasn't out scoping the bars for a meaningful relationship. She wasn't looking for one either. It was a win-win situation for the both of them.

After her abrupt break up with Sam she reflected on her past relationships and was surprised to recognize a cycle. Bella was never single for long. She had a steady boyfriend since her breast first pop out of her chest. It wasn't like she sought them out, she was just lucky enough to meet guys that were looking for long term relationships. Sadly most of them ended with her being bored with the relationship or the guy. Sam was the first guy to do something so horrendous to force her to not only end it but run far away from him and what they once shared.

"Shit! You're too good of a person to dare touch a married man." Rosalie sarcastically rolled her eyes

"You're right." Bella decided to just pretend to concede that way she wouldn't have to learn how Rosalie might really feel about what she had done.

"So when are you and Emmett going to hook up again?" Bella turned the subject toward Rose's relationship with her step brother.

"Excuse me? I didn't hook up with him. He took me out to dinner and dancing. All he received from me at the end of the night was a good-bye kiss. I'm not going to screw up my chance with him by letting him try out my goods before I get that ring on my finger." Rose replied.

"So you think he is THE one?" Bella knew that Rose had carried a secret crush on her step brother for years but it wasn't until recently that he seemed to really notice her. Bella had mentioned to him once in the past about how much Rose admired him but he just laughed it off and told her that he made it a rule never to date any of her friends. She had agreed to do the same but unfortunately when she began college, she ran into one of his old High School friends who was at that time a college professor's assistant and fell madly in love with him.

It was strange that when she knew him before she never felt even a kindle of lust for him but later when they were both adults, she was mesmerized by him. He had grown up so much. The Sam she knewwas just another jock friend of Emmett's. She was surprised as hell to learn he no longer played the sport and was now more of an intellect.

"I know he is THE one for me." Rose confirmed with a strong conviction.

"Good. Your probably right about not playing things too fast with him. After all, he has tons of adoring female fans all over him. He would get bored if you acted like one of those sex fanatics." Bella joked but felt badly when she saw Rose's face expose her pure panic at the thought of another woman offering herself to Emmett while she was dating him.

"I was just kidding. Trust me Emmett doesn't mess around like the usual jock types. He looks for a solid relationship and not just some booty call." Bella watched as Rose relaxed at her last statement.

"Good. Dinner is ready." Rosalie grabbed the bag of food and followed Bella out of the restaurant where they both searched for their car in the crowded parking lot.

"Isabella!" A voice called out from the crowded sidewalk. Bella half glanced up and down but didn't see a familiar face to go along with the voice.

"Are you coming?" Rosalie walked quickly to their park car. Fall in Texas was pretty fair weathered but this year it seemed that when the night came, the cool air traveled with it.

"Yeah." Bella followed behind her until she heard her name called several times more. Stopping next to the car she turn back to look once again at the unidentified voice when her eyes finally landed on her one night stand as he jogged up to them.

"Wow. I thought maybe you had forgotten about me." He breathes heavily as Rose unlocks the car before turning to cast him a curious look.

"I'm sorry." Bella sucked in her upper lip, nibbling painfully on it as she saw Rosalie's face register who he was and how he possibly knew her.

"I tried calling you." He commented as his eyes lock with hers.

"I have had it off all day while I was working." She replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh. Well, I was hoping we might meet up again. I would really like to get to know you better." He offered.

Bella broke their stare as her eyes darted in Rose's direction. Rose stood silently next to the car with her jaw slacked and her mouth forming a perfect O shape.

"Sure. I have to go. We have food." Bella answered.

"Oh. Okay. Well, call me." He turned his smile in Rose's direction before he ran back across the parking lot.

"Please tell me I'm wrong and that's not the married guy from last night cause if it is, it means you two slept together." Rose exhaled heavily.

"Alright, I won't tell you then." Bella agreed swiftly and slipped into the car.

Rose got into the drivers seat and turned the car on before she looked directly at her best friend.

"Lucy you have some serious explaining to do." Rose used her best Desi Arnaz voice to try and make light of the situation.

"I know but can we do it after I've eaten. I'm starving." Bella sighed.

"Deal." Rosalie put the car in reverse and they were soon headed back to her place where Bella was forced to reveal every dirty detail of her one night stand with a man she had no plans to ever see again.

**XXX**

"Did I just see you run after a girl?" Embry stood looking stunned and amused at the same time.

"Yeah. So?" Jake answered.

"What the hell happened to you? Did she screw you up that much that you now think your suppose to chase them?" Embry rolled his eyes followed with a disgusted grunt.

"I hooked up with her last night." Jake said simply as they walked into the Chinese Restaurant.

"Which one?" Embry frowned. When they arrived, he and Quil had been busy trying to get Paul out of the bar and didn't pay much attention to what Jake was doing.

"The brunette." Jake flashed an impish smile.

"Was that the chick that Paul was trying to score with?" Embry cried out.

"Yeah." Jake continued to smile like he had won the biggest bear at a carnival for the girl of his dreams.

"Wow! Don't tell him. He is already down on himself." Embry reminded him that although they kept Paul from screwing up his marriage, he was still disturbed about the lack of love he was receiving from home.

"Trust me I have no plans on telling him a thing." Jake agreed.

"So it must have been good." Embry winked at the young woman behind the counter.

"It was." Jake licked his lips as flashes of them, naked and sweaty went through his head.

"Mmm...you plan on trying to tap that again?" Embry handed the pretty woman with the name tag "Dani" a twenty dollar bill. She winked back as she counted out his change.

"I was hoping to get to know her better. I haven't felt like this in a ...well...long time." Jake gulped hard when the memories of Alice tried to invade his head and heart.

"Dude you had sex with her. How much of a connection could you two have experienced? It's not like she asked you for your number, did she?" Embry flashed Dani a brilliant smile before he took the food and left with Jake.

"No. I asked her." Jake confessed.

"OH MY GOD Jake! When did you become such a pussy? What happen to the guy that we use to wish we could be? You could walk into a room and make all the girls wet in their panties with just a look." Embry had envied how easy it was for Jake to catch a girls attention and then keep it long enough to score.

"When did you become such a dick?" Jake scolded.

"What? I haven't gotten any in a few weeks. I get cranky. You know that." Embry chuckled roughly while his cheeks turn a light pink.

"Weeks? Sounds like months to me." Jake teased and playfully tap his friends upper arm.

"Maybe a month or two." Embry admitted.

"What happened to that cute girl you were talking too? Angela? Amy?" Jake tried to recall the name that was once a constant on Embry's lips.

"Angela is back with her old boyfriend." Embry replied.

"Oh. That sucks. Her loss." Jake unlocked the doors of his truck. Both getting inside they realized that neither of them was having any real luck at finding true love.

"I know right." Embry chuckled but his heart wasn't really in it.

"So did you get a name from this girl?" Embry asked.

"Umm...no but her voicemail said Isabella Swan." Jake drove them back to Quil's apartment where Emily and Quil were waiting for them to return with food.

"So what did you say to her earlier?" Embry had a bad feeling that Jake was screwing this up before anything could really get started. When Alice dumped Jake, everyone watched him slowly fall apart. He was a train wreck. He went out every night and drank himself into a stupor and the next phase was not any better. He was picking up chicks left and right; never bothering to ask them for their names or numbers. Hearing him say that he asked for this girls number made Embry hopeful that Jake was finally past the pain that Alice had caused with her selfishness.

"I just mentioned I had called her and hoped we could meet up sometime." Jake answered.

"What did she say?" Embry watched the scene from a far distance but even he could tell that the brunette wasn't as excited about a reunion with his buddy as he was.

"She just said "sure" and had to go."

Embry was silent for several minutes while he processed everything. He wondered how to break it to his friend that Isabella wasn't as keen to hooking up as Jake clearly was.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jake knew Embry was thinking about something. The boy was rarely quiet.

"I don't think she wanted more than a one night stand." Embry exhaled loudly.

"How can you know that? You don't even know her?" Jake laughed.

"Trust me. A girl like that should have jumped the second you called her and when you showed up, she would have been more excited to see you. What I saw,she looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole." Embry explained his view of the situation.

"You think so?" Jake thought back to the shock he'd seen on her face. Maybe there had been more to it than he was willing to see. He was so excited to see her again that he hadn't been paying attention to the signals that she was giving him.

"Well shit. I know she enjoyed last night. I never heard a girl moan and scream as much as she did. Plus, I have scratch marks on my back to prove it." Jake swore out loud.

"I believe you man but if you want more of that you will need to step up your game plan." Embry answered.

"I've never had a woman not want a repeat performance." Jake thought out loud.

"I'm already liking this girl. She is so in your head and isn't even trying to."

"Shut up!" Jake rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm serious. If I were to take a bet and you know I'm the gambling kind of guy, well I would say you aren't going to get another piece of that fine ass." Embry wagered.

"You are so wrong but I will take that bet."

**xxx**


	3. Friends

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

Rating: Mature

A/N: Here you guys go. Tell me if you want to know what happens next. xoxo A

The Almost Affair Chapter 3: Friends

The sound of the phone ringing on the bed side table woke him up from a delicious dream.

Fumbling around until he found the object that had interrupted his sleep he groggily put it next to his ear.

"What the hell." His voice was thick with sleep.

"Jake! Damn man I didn't think you would ever answer." Paul cried out frantically.

Jake became alert at the sound of fear in his friends voice. Sitting straight up in bed he prepared himself for a dose of bad news.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Tell me you have my wedding ring." Paul answered.

Jake blinked his eyes a few times trying to focus in the semi darkness of his room. Turning his head to the side he noticed the time read 5 am**.**

"What are you talking about?" Jake replied a bit perturbed by the early call for something that was clearly not an emergency.

"My RING! You know the pretty silver band that Leah had inscribed for our wedding. Come on don't fuck with me. Tell me you have it." Paul was anxious for an answer.

"Last time I saw your ring you dropped it in a shot glass at the bar right before you tried to pick up a lady." Jake snickered.

"Damn it! Shit! Fuck no!" Paul was shouting horribly.

"What's wrong?" Jake feigned innocence. He knew damn well that Paul was going to freak out when it dawned on him he didn't have his ring. He had it in his dresser. He wore it the night they took Paul home to keep it safe.

"Are you serious dude! Look I told Leah you had it.,that I was working with some greasy tools and was afraid it would slip off my finger. Now your telling me that I've lost it and yet I have to lie to her and say you lost it instead." Paul wasn't making much sense and he knew it but he was freaking out

"Hold on why am I getting blamed for this?" Jake laughed roughly. He wasn't about to deal with Leah's wrath. He knew how sharp her claws were when she was pissed off.

"You have to take the heat for me man. Leah will divorce me for sure if we tell her the truth. I can't go through that. I love her man. I can't lose my wife and my kids." His voice croaked as tears stung his eyes.

"Look I will check around the house. I might have grabbed it and put it in my pants." Jake couldn't resist making him panic a little longer, hell he deserved it for being such a jackass.

"Pleassssee loook." Paul pleaded.

"I will and hey next time don't call me this damn early unless it's a real emergency." Jake hung up the phoneand fell back into his bed.

He tried to go back to sleep but he was too restless to sleep. He couldn't stop imagining Paul in a state of panic when Leah noticed the ring was missing from his hand.

"Hey Jake are you up in there?" Embry tapped lightly on the bedroom door.

"Yeah." Jake sat back upasEmbry entered the room.

"What's going on? I could hear your phone from my room." Embry rubbed his eyes leaning against the wall.

"Leah noticed that Paul's ring is missing." Jake answered.

"Oh shit! When are you going to give it back?" Embry suspected Jake had it and was making his friend suffer.

"Maybe tomorrow." Jake replied with a shit eating grin.

"Your wrong dude but I love it." Embry laughed.

"I just hope he learns his lesson. I won't always be around to save his sorry ass."

"True. Well, I'm going back to bed." Embry left the room.

Jake laid back on the bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't seem to get Isabella out of his mind. Thinking about the ring led him back to the night he spent with her. The woman had an amazing body. He had been with prettier women but there was something unique about her and he just couldn't put his finger on it. He liked her. Okay, maybe he couldn't know enough yet to say if he really liked her but he definitely enjoyed having sex with her.

Throwing the coversoff**,** he made his way to the shower where he would be forced to take care of his morning wood and using the memories of the night with her he would quickly find his release.

XXX

"Sam." Emmett's voice was cold as ice. He had ignored his former friend's calls for the past few weeks. He wished Sam would get the clue that he didn't really care to speak to him anymore. The guy had some nerve thinking they could still be friends after he dumped his step-sister for a slutty college student.

"Man, I've been trying for weeks to get a hold of you. How are you?" Sam licked his lips, feeling anxious and worried. He knew that his old best friend was disappointed in him but he wanted the chance to explain what was going on in his head. He knew that when he hurt Bella he would get some serious grief from Emmett.

"I'm fine Sam. I'm not the one whose heart you ripped out and stomped on." Emmett's voice stayed calm but his blood pressure was rising as he envisioned his hands around Sam's thick ass neck.

"Look Emmett, I truly never meant for her to find out like that. I didn't mean to fall in love with someone else. It just happened." Sam's voice crackled as he recalled the pain he had seen in her eyes before she fled the room.

"You should have been man enough to break up with her before you started putting your dick in anything that moved." Emmett snapped.

"I wasn't screwing every girl who winked at me. Geez, come on man, you know me better than that. I was only with one woman and I'm still with her. I love her." Sam exclaimed.

"Funny that's what you told me about Bella. Remember how I wanted to kick your ass when I learned you were playing house with my little sister and you swore to me you loved her. What happened to that love?" Emmett asked with pure bitterness.

"I don't know what happened. I met this amazing girl and the next thing I know..."

"Shut up. Please I can't sit on this phone with you a second longer. Bella is my sister and you crushed her heart and you hurt me man. Don't call me again Sam. I mean it." Emmett hung up the phone. It felt awful to end his friendship with a guy he had known for like ever. Sam had been a good friend but he not only betrayed Bella, he also betrayed Emmett by doing something so low.

The rest of the world might see Bella as just a step-sister to him but as far as he was concerned she was his sister in every way that mattered. He promised to be the best big brother he could be to Charlie years ago and he wasn't about stop now.

XXX

Bella woke up on Rose's couch the following morning. They had returned with their food and sat down to eat and drink a bottle of wine. They started off watching their favorite reality shows they had recorded earlier in the week. A few hours later they were both passed out drunk from laughing at the ridiculousness of the people on the programs.

"Ow my head." Bella lifted up feeling a crick in her neck as well as the oncoming headache.

"Me too." Rose grumbled from across the room in the recliner she had slept in.

"Damn girl you know better than to open up a second bottle." Bella exhaled, pulling herself up on the couch with her legs curled up underneath her.

"Sorry. It's good wine." Rose pushed her hair out of her face and let out a long yawn while stretching her arms upward.

"It's definitely good." Bella agreed licking her lips feeling her throat and mouth parched.

"Need water, uh." Rose forced herself out of the chair and went in search of a couple of bottles of mineral water from the fridge. Handing Bella one she sat down on the end of the couch.

"Mmm...thanks." Bella guzzled her water greedily.

"Shit I need to get home. I bet Big John has tore up my place." Bella grimaced at the thought of what she would find when she returned home.

"Girl your not leaving here until you tell me what happened with you and that stalker of yours." Rose hadn't forgotten that Bella still had some explaining to do about her involvement with a married man.

When Bella first came to Rose about Sam's betrayal she knew she was going to have her hands full. Bella accepted their break up far too easy and Rose had a gut wrenching fear that Bella was repressing everything and eventually would explode. Personally she would have gone and kicked some serious ass if the guy had done her wrong like that.

She just hoped that Bella wasn't purposely seeking self destructive habits to keep the pain at bay. She needed to go through the stages of a break up and then find a new guy to fill the void the last one left in her heart.

"What do you want to know? I really have to get back to my place." Bella winced. She wasn't sure if Rose would understand her reasoning for sleeping with a married man when there had been plenty of single ones she could have picked up that night.

"I want the details. Was he worth it? What if his wife finds out? You don't need the scandal of being a home wrecker, not in this town anyways. You know as well as I do you can't sneeze here without half the population learning about it before the end of the day." Rose stated.

"I'm not sure where to start. He approached my table when his friend came up trying to hit on me first. He cock block his friend. He told him his girl was at home waiting for him and he should go. I thought it was sweet of him to protect his friend but then when his eyes began to feast on me, I felt this uncanny thrill. I mean literally, I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. It was scary and exciting so I got brave and asked if he knew somewhere we could be alone and he jumped on it. There you go." Bella sighed, rubbing her aching head.

"So you left with a total stranger and went where exactly? Damn it Bella that was stupid. Emmett would be pissed if he knew about this." Rose warned her.

"Your not going to tell my big brother about it. Come on Rose...you know the promise we made years ago, friends over dick. Please don't change now that your dating my brother." Bella pleaded.

"Fine but remember, if I ever need you to hide something from him you have to do it for me."

"Deal."

"Was he big? He looks like he might have a reasonable package in those tight jeans." Rose commented with a straight face. Bella however blushed from head to toe.

"Oh he definitely had more than I bargained for. He definitely knew what a woman liked and wasn't shy to give as much as receive." Bella's blush continued to paint her cheeks as her mind slipped back into the memory of that night.

_**The feel of his callous hands as he spread her thighs further apart so that his head could fit between them. Her eyes closed as the tingling sensations from the friction between his tongue and her bud began to course through her veins. The tip of her toes curled under, her legs trembled, her stomach knotted up with pleasure and all she could think of was how great it felt to have someone taking care of her needs instead of the vibrator that had been her only lover these last few months. **_

_**Each stroke of his tongue drove her closer to the edge. Her hands reach down, gripping his head while her hips move upward, seeking the escalating sensation she knew would soon erupt throughout her body. The sudden intrusion of his fingers entering her sent her spiraling into ecstasy. **_

_**A roar of pleasure escaped from her lips while her body felt the lingering pleasures of her orgasm. **_

_**Without missing a beat he crawled up over her, his hands bracing on the sides of her head as he kissed her fully on the lips. The taste of her juices transferred from his lips to hers. Bella didn't mind she was too swept up in the feelings he was stirring up. **_

_**His touch was unlike anything she had encountered before. It reminded her of a cozy feeling one gets when sipping on hot cocoa on a cold winter day. His scent, lord the man had a smell to him that was like an aphrodisiac, all man. **_

_**She felt the muscles that lied beneath the softness of his skin. The man was built like a Greek God. He was truly a perfect specimen of what a real man should feel and look like. **_

_**His hardness rub against her inner thigh and she nearly jumped ten feet off the bed. It was thick and long. It wasn't the first time she'd been with a man but it suddenly created a virginal fear in her . Would she be able to handle it? **_

_**Before she could give in to the fear he entered, her moist walls stretching around him.**_

Bella was pulled out of her dirty daydream from an unexpected knock at the door.

"Girl, where did you go?" Rose laughed loudly before getting up to answer her front door.

Bella closed her eyes trying to will her pulse to slow down. Thinking about their encounter made her feel hot and horny. She didn't have time for either. She had to focus on her career.

"Look who's here." Rose walked back into the room with Edward Cullen by her side. Bella felt her sexual arousal subside quickly when his eyes landed on her.

"Hey girls did you forget to invite me to the party?" Edward glanced at the two empty bottles of wine and left over Chinese food on the coffee table.

"Nope, afraid it was girls night only." Rose gave Edward a knowing smile before sitting down in her seat.

"Oh too bad." Edward sat down next to Bella.

Bella had caught the side looks that Edward and Rose were sharing. Something was up and she had a bad feeling it would involve her and she wasn't going to like it.

**XXX**


	4. Desperation

A/N: Wanted to tell everyone who is reading this "Thank-You" your replies have been so gracious! You keep me going when there are days I wonder why I spend so much time in front of my laptop. xoxo August

The Almost Affair Chapter 4: Desperation

Sitting in a booth facing the front of the bar Jake watched in anticipation as each patron entered. He didn't call Isabella back after their chance meeting the other day at the grocery store. He didn't want to seem like a stalker but instead he opted to return to the scene where theyfirst met.

Quil walked up to him and placed a beer and pretzels in front of him.

"Where are the guys?" Quil asked as he slipped into the booth across from Jake.

"Uh?" Jake frowned at his friend over the brim of his beer mug.

"Aren't you waiting on some of the guys?" Quil asked.

"Nope." Jake licked the delicious beverage from his lips.

"So you're here on a Friday night alone...why?" Quil cocked an eye brow, trying to figure out where his friend's head was these days?

"I am waiting on someone." Jake wasn't ready to divulgetoo much information to Quil just yet. No one knew about the wager or his one night stand with Isabella except Embry. He wasn't ready to bring anyone else into the situation until he knew what was going on.

He couldn't get the girl out of his head all week. When he closed his eyes at night he would find himself dreaming of her and when he was awake he would get lost in daydreams about what he would like to do with her if given the chance again. Why? What was so damn special about this woman? There wasn't anything specific that made her stand out from all of the other women who had come and gone from his bed, yet she did. She stirred something in him that drove him crazy with need.

Jake knew Quil was about to bombardhim with questions. Jumping out of the booth he made his way to the back of the room and put some loose change in the jukebox. Picking a few of his favorite songs he turned around to see someone that he hadn't wanted to see here tonight.

Sauntering in like she owned the place was his ex girlfriend, Alice Brandon with her small entourage of friends following close behind her. Jake rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. He was over her but it still hurt to see her and not remember how she rejected him.

"Oh shit." Quil walked up swiftly after he turned to see what made Jake's smile turn into a deep frown.

"It's okay." Jake walked past him, picked up his beer and went back to the back of the bar. He hoped she might not stay long and if he was really lucky, she might not even see him at all.

Sipping on his beer and enjoying the tunes, he felt a cool hand touch the back of his arm. He didn't have to turn around to see who had touched him. He knew that touch all too well. Gulping hard and forcing a smile on his face he turned his head and look into the eyes of the woman who had not only rejected him but had replaced him so easily.

"Hi Jake." Alice's lips were slick with a cherry red lip gloss and the scent of her perfume hit his nostrils in waves. He remembered when he once loved that scent but now it only brought a stench of pain whenever he smelled it.

"Hi." Jake sucked down the rest of his beer but continued to hold her gaze not wavering for one second.

"Why are you here? I would have thought you would've moved on from this joint." Alice's tongue darted out moistening her lips.

"Quil works here. I came to see him. Why are you here? I would have thought this place wasn't good enough for a girl like you." Jake's voice had a sharp edge.

"Oh Jake! You know the girls and I come out on Fridays for drinks. We stopped by tonight because Cassy got a job a few blocks away. I personally think she is lowering her standards but you know that girl. She does whatever she can to piss her old man off." Alice snickered, turning her head to give her friends a big smile. They flashed her a knowing smile before turning their attention back to the waitress who was getting their orders.

"I can't imagine anyone doing something so childish at that age." Jake knew his words were hitting home when her smile faltered for a few seconds.

"Jake, honey, you need to move on from me and find a better place to pick up women. This place doesn't exactly scream high class. " Alice reached out and stroked his cheek and then gave it a soft tap.

"You're right of course Alice. After all, it appears they will serve just about anyone here." Jake replied with sarcasm.

Alice flinched and her eyes widen with anger. Jake walked past her and sat his empty mug on the counter top in front of Quil.

"I will be back later." Jake stated calmly although inwardly he felt like a tea kettle ready to blow off steam.

"Sure man." Quil waved at him and then went to work on serving the unwanted guests.

**XXX**

"Seriously Lily he has to slow down or we will both have to drag his ass home." Bella giggled while she reapplied her lipstick in the ladies room while Lily was using the stall behind her.

"What? Come on Bella he is having a good time. He finally let loose. Weren't you saying that he acted like he had a stick in his ass and that made him unattractive to you." Lily replied with a few giggles between words.

Bella looked into the mirror and laughed. It was true Edward was too rigid and she felt smothered by him. It had been revealed to her that Edward wanted to move out of the friend zone and she wasn't entirely in agreement with this plan. She liked Edward and she counted on him for good advice but not once did she ever catch herself studying him and thinking sexual content.

"Okay, he is funnier when drunk but youcan't keep him like that forever." Bella thought out loud.

"True but at least give it a chance. You know you can trust him, he's a good listener and he can keep a steady job." Lily came out of the stall and went to the sink next to Bella. Washing her hands she looked at Bella whose eyes were starting to glaze over from the alcohol they had consumed and smiled at her friend.

"Why do you keep smiling?" Bella laughed.

"I just think you two would make a cute couple. He would be so good for you plus he is very professional like you, you know. Like he would so help you with your career." Lily remarked.

"Okay, we are going to cut you off from the shots. You're already picturing me in a wedding dress with two point five kids and a family pet. Stop it. I just want to have fun. I don't need anything or anyone pulling me down." Bella pushed her hair off of her shoulders and walked toward the bathroom door.

"If you say so." Lily huffed and followed her out of the rest room.

"Holy cow! He's here." Bella whistled under her breathe when she saw the familiar tall dark man standing sideways by the bar. He was ordering a drink and talking with the bartender with such ease that it gave her the impression he knew him well.

"Who?" Lily bumped into Bella's backside.

"My guy." Bella's eyes widen with interest, her heart fluttered and her thighs instinctively clench together.

"You have a guy?" Lily looked bewildered.

"Well, he isn't mine exactly but ...never mind." Bella shook her head trying to fight back the urge to throw herself at him. Taking Lily's hand she led them back to the table where Edward sat wearing a lop sided grin.

"Thought you two fell in." Edward joked.

"Nope." Lily laughed loudly sitting on one side of him while Bella sat on the other.

"I ordered some more drinks." Edward pointed to the shots in the center of the small wooden table.

"Great." Bella greedily grabbed one and gulped it down.

"Damn!" Edward cried out.

"I'm thirsty." Bella smiled brazenly at them.

Edward and Lily took a shot glass, clinking them together before drinking it.

Bella tried to keep her focus on her friends but her curiosity got the better of her. When she gazed over got caught Jake's attention. Their eyes locked and she knew instantly he was feeling what she was feeling, excitement.

**XXX**

Jake got his thirtieth call from Paul since he realized that his wedding ring was missing. Jake had planned to give it to him tonight if he joined him for a drink. When he called Paul he informed him he was stuck on baby sitting duty tonight. Leah had plans and since he had last Friday night off, it was his turn to do the same for his wife.

Jake offered to come by later to drop off the ring. Paul was over the top relieved to learn that Jake had found it after all. Both of them knew that Leah would cut his nuts off if she learned how the ring had disappear in the first place.

When Jake returned to the bar, he his intentions were to tell Quil that he would meet up with him later after had offered a trip to the bowling alley after his shift. Once he got there he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Looking around the room he hoped that Alice had taken off by now. He was more than happy to see he was right but when he saw Isabella sitting in the corner of the room, his mood heightened from happy to jubilant.

He noted she was seated with two other people, a guy and a girl. He wasn't sure what role the guy played in her life. He didn't want to intrude on something he had no business in. Her eyes look at him like a child licking ice cream on a summer day. She was definitely into him. He just wasn't sure how to approach her. He didn't want to come off pushy and yet he also wanted her to know he was very much interested.

He started to take a step toward her when he spied the male friend cover her hand with his, the guy looked at Bella with pride and possession. Jake stepped back. Yeah, the guy was definitely there with her and he had no right to do or say anything to hurt their relationship. Turning his back toward her he let out a low growl of frustration. He finally got to see her again and it appeared she belonged to someone else already.

Story of his life, a day late and dollar short.

Jake finished his drink and sent a text to Paul he was on his way over with his ring. Putting his phone back into his pocket he started to leave when he felt a hand on his arm, for the second time tonight but this time when he turn, he saw Bella and her eyes filled him with hope.

"Where you going?" Bella asked, her voice was sensual like velvet on his bare skin.

"No where. What about you?" Jake looked past her at the table where the guy and female stared over at them with confusion.

"I was having drinks with my friends from work. Would you care to join us?" Bella chewed on the corner of her lip anxiously.

"Sure." Jake would have gladly followed her to the bowels of hell if she asked him to. He was pleased when she slipped her soft hand into his and led him to her table.

XXX

Paul checked on his two children who were fast asleep in their beds. It was past nine o'clock and Leah had them on a strict curfew. She felt it was important that they get plenty of sleep not to mention it gave them some alone time. However, tonight she was out with some friends for a late night Yoga class they joined. He wasn't entirely sure that was what they did on these nights out but he learned a long time ago not to ask questions. He and his friends often went out and most nights they had good clean fun that didn't involve him getting into too much trouble with her.

Hearing a message come through his phone he rushed over to the kitchen table and was grateful that Jake had found his wedding band and would be bringing by shortly. He just hoped he did it before Leah returned for the night. He sensed that Leah didn't believe hismissing ring story.

Making himself comfortable on the couch he closed his eyes and hoped that Jake made it over soon.

**XXX**

Edward paid for his drinks and then returned to the table where he found only Lily present.

"Where did Bella go?" Edward looked around the room with a worried smile.

"She left. She said to tell you she would call you tomorrow. I called us a cab." Lily commented putting her phone back into her purse.

"She went where?" Edward's roared.

"With the eye candy. Did you not noticed how those two were dancing earlier?" Lily sighed.

"Bella is drunk. She doesn't even know that guy." Edward cried out in alarm.

"Honey, Bella is a big girl. She didn't go against her will." Lily patted his hand. She knew that Edward had hoped Bella would get drunk enough to let her guard down around him and maybe even invite him back to her place.

"Damn it." Edward curled his hand into a fist and pounded it against the table. A few people glanced curiously at them.

"Edward, calm down." Lily smiled apologetically to the bystanders.

"I just don't understand why I'm not good enough for her?" Edward ran his hands through his well groomed hair.

"Darling, your a fine man and she can see that but what Bella wants right now is just to have fun. She isn't looking for a , my sweetie are potential husband material." Lily hoped to soften the blow to his ego.

"So because I'm decent enough to marry I'm a big turn off to her." Edward snickered.

"Exactly. She wants someone who is carefree and won't get attached to her. You would fall in love with her if you slept with her." Lily pointed out the facts.

"I guess we won't ever know since I seem to be the only guy she hasn't slept with." Edward replied with harsh sarcasm. Lily patted his hand again and hoped Bella found something worthy in the guy she took home because she was about to lose a good friend and potentially her perfect other half in Edward.

XXX


	5. Sealed with a Kiss

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Okay here you go guys, Jake/Bella alone time. Hope you like the storyline so far. xoxo August

The Almost Affair Chapter 5: Sealed With A Kiss

Bella opened the door to her apartment with Jake following behind her. Closing it up she locked it and then turn to find him face to face with her. Licking her lips she prepared herself mentally and physically for what lied ahead of them.

She knew she was playing with fire. Jake was a married man, a man she promised herself she wouldn't do anything with him again but here they were now. His mouth grazed across hers and she felt the sliver of electrical sparks shoot between their bodies.

Jake might belong to someone else but tonight he would be hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer as his lips parted. Her tongue dived into his mouth, enjoying the minty taste of his mouth. Her heart soared with delight when his hands grabbed her hips and pushed her pelvis up against his. A soft moan slipped out of her as she felt his arousal up against her.

Bella's hands slid down the front of his chest, until she found the hem of his shirt. Grabbing it she pulled it up and over his head and threw it down on the floor. Her hands began to explore his bare chest, the smoothness of it reminded her of the silky sheets she used to have.

"Mmmm...I bet you taste as sweet as you smell."Jake groaned into her neck. He licked and sucked on every inch of it. She tasted like vanilla and he wanted to eat her up.

"Help me get these off." Bella pleaded slipping her hands down to the zipper of her pants. Jake assisted her promptly, throwing her pants to the side of the room and kneeling down before her so he couldslid her delicate panties off next. Bella giggled and moaned in between each time he planted butterfly kisses all up and down her thighs. When she felt his tongue dart out and touchher core, she closed her eyes tightly and nearly fell to the floor. His tongue lashed out, circling and nibbling on her love button.

Everything tingled at once, from the tip of her toes to the hair on top of her head. Her body was spiraling with pleasure.

Knowing she couldn't handle much more she reached down, grabbed his hair andpulled him up to his feet.

"Enough. I need it. I need it inside of me NOW." Bella demanded, her eyes wide open and filled with passion.

"As you command." Jake licked his lips, savoring the taste of her on them.

Taking off his pants and boxers he kicked them off. Grabbing her hips he push her up against the wall and lifted her legs up so that they were wrapped around him. Her arms circled around his neck to anchor her balance. In one quick thrust he entered her wet and willing body.

"Yessss..." Bella screamed loudly. His hardness had entered her fast and roughly but it was still a good mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You want this ….you want it..." Jake growled as he used one hand to rip open her blouse and yank her bra down so that his mouth could feast on her breasts. Bella cried out with pleasure, lifting her hips up and down on him. She hoped he could keep this up, because it was hitting her g spot and the orgasms were coming fast and hard. Her core was so hot and wet that she could literally feel her own juices dripping down her inner thighs.

"Yess...don't stop..." Bella cried out, pulling his head deeper into her chest while she rode him hard.

Every muscle in her core twitched and flexed, taking his full girth deeper and deeper into her. Her body quivered while her heart was thumping like a race horse on race day.

Bella felt the familiar pain of a possible hickey as he suck on the side of her breast so hard it actually hurt.

"I want more." Jake mumbled into her chest while carrying them to the couch and laying her over the side of it.

Bella watched as his thick rod pump her long and hard,justwhen she thought she couldn't handle anymore he suddenly pulled out of her.

"What?" Bella's eyes flew open and questioned why he had stopped suddenly.

Pulling her up, he threw her body around and shoved her into the couch. Her face was smashed against the felt his hands grab her hips and the feel of him entering her again sent her heart racing.

"Ohhhh..." Bella thought she might literally pass out when his hips rock back and forth, pushing him deeper in her. Each stroke sent her crashing over the edge.

Leaning over her body, Jake pulled Bella's hair back, and began sucking hard on the back of her neck.

"Yess...fuck me...fuck me hard..." Bella screamed, her hands clawing at the cushion as she reached her ultimate orgasm.

In unison they both reached their breaking point and soon he was releasing every drop he had deep within her core.

"Damnnnn..." Jake shouted out as his body shook out of control. Twice now he had found himself wishing he could keep a constant hard on. The feel of her walls, the wetness of her core and the sounds of her scream made him feel alive and powerful. Something he hadn't known was possible until he stumble into her arms and into her life.

XXX

"That was hot." Jake sighed.

"It was definitely good." Bella chuckles, trying to catch her breathe.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Jake noticed she had begun to rub her neck.

"No. I'm a bit sore but totally worth it." She assured him.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She stood up but her legs felt like they might buckle beneath her. Trying to be cautious she took slow steady steps untilshe reached her destination.

Jake laid there replaying what had just happened between them. Bella was everything he wanted in a lover and more. She was totally open to anything and took as much as she gave. Smiling contently he watched as she sauntered back in the room wearing a smug smile.

He sat up on the couch so she had space to sit downand sat on the opposite end.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bella glanced at his naked body and felt the storm of butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"I'm fine." Jake's hands fell down to his lap, casually covering his penis from her view. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment when she looked up and locked eyes with his.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He found himself blushing also. It was stupid to be embarrassed by his nakedness's after what they had just shared.

"I should get dressed and take Big John out." Bella looked over at her beloved pet that was giving them a look that expressed his confusion by what he had been forced to witness.

"Oh okay." Jake stood up abruptly and began to search for his clothes. He hadn't even noticed the dog before. He was relieved to see that the name belonged to a dog and not a room mate or possible boyfriend.

Bella walked into her room and came back out a few minutes later wearing a pair of pink sweats and a matching top with a hoodie covering her head.

"Come on Big John." Bella patted her thigh, giving him the signal it was time for a bathroom break.

"Can I walk with you? It's sort of late for you to be outside." Jake didn't want to leave just yet. He liked being in her company.

"Sure." Bella liked the thought of having him with her. He was right, it wasn't practical to walk her dog this late but the dog would make a horrible mess by morning if she didn't take her out now.

Together they left the apartment with Big John wagging his tail between them.

XXX

They reached the park where Bella knew Big John would find plenty of places to relieve himself.

"Jake, I'm glad we ran into each other again." Bella started. She had been trying to find the right words to explain why they really shouldn't be having these late night trysts any longer.

"Me too. I wanted to call you but I got the feeling you weren't possibly that into me." Jake admitted.

"It's not that I'm not into you." Bella bit down on the corner of her lip before continuing."It's just that with your marital situation and all we probably shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to cause any pain or break up any ones family."

"Uh?" Jake turned and gave her a deep perplexed look.

"Ring...on your finger." Bella looked down for the first time this evening and noticed it wasn't visible on his finger.

"What ring?" Jake chuckled.

"Look, I was okay sleeping with you the first night because you were married. I'm not looking for anything serious. I've recently been through hell and back with my last relationship and I'm currently focusing all my energy on my career and not my heart."

"So you were okay sleeping with me when you thought I was married but now your not?" Jake still wasn't sure why she assumed he was married. He barely spoke to her the last time they were together and couldn't phantom how she got the idea he was married. Then it suddenly hit him. He had put Paul's ring on to keep it safe the first night they met.

"Yes. Please don't think badly of me but I saw the ring on your finger and thought it would be best to choose you over your friend because I tend to get attached to the men I sleep with. Not that I've had many but you know...I'm making myself sound horrible, aren't' I?" Bella covered her face with her hands.

"No, not at all. I'm just confused." Jake pulled her hands away from her face so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm not a bad person Jake. I don't pride myself on sleeping with other peoples husbands but when you kissed me, I totally lost all moral reasoning." Bella explained.

"And?" Jake knew there was more to come.

"And, I like you but I'm not interested in the romantic notions of falling in love with anyone. I'm also pretty confident that sleeping with a married man will cause me just as much grief as a single guy." Bella sighed loudly.

"You want a lover but without the problems of a relationship." Jake stated, his eye brows burrowing together as he tried to put the pieces of her statements together so they made sense. He wasn't sure what sort of lover she wanted. Would she prefer him married or not?

"Yes but I can't hurt your wife. I know what it's like to be hurt by someone else's selfishness." Bella's head dropped as she looked down at her shoes. She didn't want to relive her nightmare. Pushing the memory of Sam and his lover far from her mind, she lifted her head up and searched the area for Big John. He was busy sniffing a tree not far from them.

"What if I was single? Would you still want to be with me?" Jake contemplated on how to tell her that he wasn't married.

Would she be inclined to continue their affair or would she reject him? He couldn't explain it, not even to himself, but he wasn't ready to let Bella go from his life. Although they really didn't know much about one another beyond sex, he was strongly drawn to her. He felt the connection in their kiss. He had seen the sparks in her eyes, felt the way she had quivered beneath him and above all, the way she shouted with pleasure let him know she enjoyed it as much as he had.

"Jake, I just told you I don't want to break up a marriage and I don't want any kind of commitment." Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"I understand but I'm not married." Jake started to tell her the truth but when he saw the anger in her eyes he feared he might lose her if he revealed the whole truth to her.

"Jake! Damn it. I'm not going to continue this with you. It was great, hell it was the best I have ever had but it's not worth hurting someone and I'm not going to fall in love with you." Bella blurted out.

"I don't want you to fall in love with me and you won't be hurting anyone." Jake replied, pulling her arms away from her body, he took both of her hands in his and look deep into her eyes.

"I don't consider myself married. She left me. She left me for someone else." Jake gulped hard as the lies began to spill from his mouth.

"Oh! Is that why your not wearing the ring tonight?" Bella looked down at his hand.

"Yes. I am free to see and do what ever I want. I'm not in any hurry to fall in love either. I do however, enjoy being with you. I want to explore more of your body and get to know it better than any other man has ever dared." Jake's lips curled into a seductive smile.

Bella sucked in her breath. Her core was starting to tingle and she felt her stomach twisting in anticipation for what he was offering her.

"I'm willing to give you a chance but if I think your falling in love with me or I with you, we have to put an end to this. Promise." Bella compromised.

"Promise. Don't worry, I feel pretty confident that I can keep myself from falling in love with you. Now I can't be responsible for your feelings." He agreed and then kissed her lips to seal the deal.

XXX


	6. Horny and Doomed

Beta: Jessipooks

Rating: Mature

A/N: Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews you took the time to leave me for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the little surprise that I don't think some of you saw coming. xoxo August

The Almost Affair: Chapter 6: Horny and Doomed

"Paul!" Leah shouted loud enough for the whole block to hear her.

"Damn woman. You're going to blow out our ear drums." Paul walked into the kitchen to find his wife staring at a pan in her hand and then back up at him with rage in her eyes.

"I told you not to put this in the dishwasher. It's supposed to be hand washed." Leah swore under her breath while slamming the delicate pan on top of the kitchen island.

"Honey, it's a pan. I thought the purpose of installing a dishwasher was so I didn't have to wash dishes." Paul hated doing dishes or any other house chores. He would rather be in charge of repairs and lawn care. It was her place to take care of the rest of it.

"Really Paul! Damn it! I ask you to do the dishes one night a week and you manage to screw it is wrong with you?" Leah slammed the dishwasher shut and stormed past him into the living room.

Paul scratched his head and stared at the pan that had earned him the couch tonight. Picking it up he noticed the handle was melted and the inside looked torn up. He tried to recall when they bought the pan. He came up blank. Leah wasn't the domestic type in the kitchen. She could cook a mean meatloaf but other than that she stuck with frozen foods or microwavable dinners.

Paul set it down and went in search of his wife. Lately all they did was fight and he was starting to think about Quil's advice to see a marriage didn't like to talk about his problems with a total stranger but they needed to communicate. Leah was mad at him and no matter what he did she found a reason to yell at him and point out how stupid he was.

"Honey. Why are we fighting?" Paul found Leah sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Leah's head whipped around and sharp daggers shot out of her eyes.

"Yes, I am. I hate when we fight. It's all we do lately." Paul sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I just...that pan...never mind." Leah calmed down and then patted his hand like he was a good doggie.

"No, tell me. Tell me why that pan meant so much to you?" Paul's gut instincts told him that there was more totheanger she feltabout the pan than she was willing to tell him.

"It didn't mean anything to me. I just get so frustrated when I feel like I"m doing everything around here." Leah threw her hands up in the air.

"How can I help you?" Paul knew he would regret asking that but he wanted her in a better mood. It had been far too long since he saw her smile and laugh like the woman he fell in love with.

"Okay, I'm going to ask this again. Are you serious?" Leah frowned at him.

"Yes, I am." Paul cupped the side of her face in his handand smiled warmly.

"Well, I need help with laundry. If I wash it, dry it and fold it, you can put it up for me." Leah offered.

"Okay." Paul laughed inwardly. He had no clue where any of the laundry was supposed to go but he was willing to give it a try.

"And, the kitchen floor needs to be swept again." Leah wondered how much he was willing to do for her.

"Okay." This he could manage he thought to himself.

"Are you feeling okay?" Leah put her hand over his forehead to check for a possible fever.

"I'm fine." Paul laughed pulling her hand away and kissing her palm.

Leah locked eyes with his and felt a flutter in her stomach that hadn't been there in a long time.

"The kids are at your mom's." Leah announced.

"I know." Paul frowned at her.

"I think we should go make up our bed." Leah stood up and took his hand to lead him to their room.

Paul wasn't sure what was going through her head but he hoped like hell it involved sex somehow.

Entering the room Leah dropped his hand and turned toward him while slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Leah, honey, are you feeling frisky?" Paul pretended to be shocked.

"I'm more than frisky baby. I'm downright horny." Leah licked her lips seductively. Paul felt his member harden like a steel rod.

"Oh honey, keep talking...keep talking." Paul threw off his shirt and then his pants.

Leah took off her clothes, crawled to the center of the bed and turned to face him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I want you to take me, take me deep and hard." Leah purred.

"Oh baby, I'm going to show you what big daddy can do to a little girl like you." Paul pounced on her, rolling her around until she was on top of him.

"Show me baby. Show me what a big man like you can do." Leah leaned in and kissed him long and hard.

Paul slapped her ass hard. Grabbing her narrow waist he pulled her down closer to him and began to suckle on her breasts. Both of them were moaning and enjoying the stolen moment when the doorbell rang not once, not twice but three times.

"Shit." Paul mumbled between her breasts.

"You should get it." Leah rolled off of him and laid on her back, using her hand to roam up and down her body.

"Don't finish before I get back." Paul growled whilethrowing his boxers and a t-shirt on.

While racing to the front door, he was preparing to smack whoever stood on the other side that thought now was a good time to visit.

"Hey dude. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jake snickered. Paul's boxers did not hide the big boner that was trying to peep out of his shorts.

"What do you want?" Paul snarled while covering his junk with his hands.

"Thought you might want this back." Jake gave Paul the ring he was supposed to drop off the night before.

"Your a few days late." Paul jerked the ring out of Jake's hand and slid it back on his finger. He felt clean and wholesome again. If Leah ever learned how he nearly lost the damn thing he would be castrated and put out in a field.

"Sorry, got a little busy." Jake cocked an eyebrow signaling to Paul he was getting lucky.

"Good for you. If you don't mind I need to get back to my wife." Paul started to slam the door in Jake's face when he heard Leah's phone ringing and a few seconds later she called for him.

"Got to go dude." Paul prayed the call she received did not require one of them to leave the house until he finished what she had started.

"Honey throw that phone down. I need to finish this." Paul jerked down his shorts.

"I wish we could but that was your mom. Evie is throwing up. We need to go get her." Leah sighed.

"We can get her in a few minutes." Paul grabbed Leah,threw her back down on the bed and pinned her legs in place.

"I know you need this and lord knows I do too but it will have to wait until tonight." Leah kissed him on the cheek.

"Honey we both know that by the time we get them to bed you will be exhausted and pass out on me." Paul pleaded.

"Then help me more and I won't be as tired." Leah pointed out.

"I do but that isn't enough." Paul argued.

"Paul, get off. I need to go get my daughter." Leah's eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Fine." Paul released her and stoodback up. He quickly put his clothing on.

"What are you doing?" Leah began to redress herself when she noticed he was too.

"I can't help do laundry naked." Paul snapped.

"You don't have to help me." Leah sighed.

"Yes, yes I do." Paul was going to do all the things she ask of him and later tonight she was going to do everything he ask of her.

XXX

Sam watched as Alice flipped through a magazine. She was already talking to him about making some minor changes to his condo. He liked it the way it was. Sam and Bella had made a few changes to suit their personalities.

"I think the bathroom could afford a different color. I'm sorry but that sandy color does nothing for me." Alice snarled her nose as she scanned the magazine.

"Why would you change that? It's a neutral color and will go well with any color scheme you use." Sam thought out loud. The guy at Home Depot had suggested the color when they argued over whether they wanted a light or a dark color for the room.

"Seriously? Yuck. It reminds me of sand. I want something calming. Sand is not calming." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I thought people took walks on the beach foracalming affect?" Sam cocked an eye brow and looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Haha. That's different honey." Alice crawled up in his lap, throwing the magazine on the top of the coffee table.

"How so?" Sam was starting to think his new girlfriend was more than he could handle. She was a vixen in the bedroom but she was a shark when it came to his money. He was a professor at the college but everyone knew they didn't make the sort of money that puts one on the Forbes's list of millionaires.

"There is more to it. The sounds of the waves, the scent of the ocean and walking with someone who completes you. Those are the things that really have acalming affect." Alice explained.

"I really like the color." Sam announced firmly.

"Okay. Fine...but don't ask me to take a shower with you in it." Alice pouted.

"I won't. I like to take showers solo." Sam joked.

"Come on sweetie, give in to me. You know you want too. Is it because she chose that color?" Alice's sweet smiling face turn into a sour and jealous one.

"What?" Sam pretended he didn't know who she was speaking about. Alice was a confident young lady and never showed any signs of feeling insecure in their relationship. It was only when Bella's name was mention or related to a topic that he saw her jealous side raise it's ugly head. He didn't understand why that was the case. Alice broke him and Bella up, not the other way around.

"You know who I'm talking about. Bella! Did Bella choose the color of the bathroom?" Alice demanded an answer.

"No. A guy at Home Depot helped me choose the color. Bella was big on the kitchen not the bathroom." Sam knew he was partially lying to her. Truthfully the kitchen was all Bella. Every morning when he went t to make coffee he would find himself seeing her standing in front of the stove wearing one of his shirts with a spatula in her hand and asking him if he would like his eggs scrambled or fried. He hated when he did that. He was the one who ultimately made the decision to end things with her the second he said yes to Alice's offer to assist him with his needs.

It wasn't like Bella didn't provide him with sex. She was always game for a little bit of action.. She knew how to turn him on and how to get him off in record time but the last few months of their relationship he noticed that she wasn't exactly screaming his name anymore. It bothered him. He suddenly felt like he wasn't good enough for her.

Alice came along and he found himself feeling wanted again. He knew it was stupid to do it but his cock was doing all the thinking for him.

"That's why I hate the kitchen." Alice made a disgusting face.

"What's wrong with the kitchen?" Sam had a top notch kitchen. There really wasn't one damn thing wrong with it and they both knew it. She was trying to erase Bella from the house.

"Uh, hello! Marble flooring? How ancient is that?" Alice replied weakly. They both knew it was a grand kitchen.

"Honey, then you must find me ancient because I love it." Sam laughed.

"Whatever!" Alice giggled, placing tiny kisses all over his face.

"So when do I get to meet Emmett? I thought you said we would be hanging out with him this weekend." Alice was over the moon when she learned he was best friends with a Dallas Cowboy football star. Alice liked having friends in high places. She came from a prominent family and always prided herself on the fact that they knew everyone who was anyone in the county.

"He's busy." Sam's smile faded.

"Oh. When then?" Alice pushed.

"Why do you want to meet him so badly?" Sam stared harshly at her.

"He's your friend. Damn, what crawled up your ass?" Alice stood up, putting her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I just thought maybe you were ready to trade me out for someone more important." Sam admitted.

"Honey, I would never leave you for your best friend." Alice chuckled.

"Oh but you will leave me?" Sam knew enough about women to know that Alice fancied him but he didn't think she loved him, at least not the way Bella had.

"I don't know Sam. I'm only twenty-one years old. I'm in no hurry to settle down." Alice left him to this thoughts and went in search of her purse and car keys. She was going to go shopping with her friends.

"I will be back later. You should order out tonight." Which was her way of telling him she wouldn't be home in time to eat with him.

Sam heard the front door shut behind her and at that moment he let out a frustrated growl.

Alice never cooked for him anymore. When they were sneaking around she would invite him to her apartment where she would prepare him dinner and they would eat and drink together. Now, if they ate together at all it was usually out at a high priced restaurant that Alice was dying to try out. He was starting to think that he might have bit off more than he could chew with this little filly.

**XXX**


	7. If It Doesn't Come Naturally

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Twilight.

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: LuvinJ/Mist

A/N: Thank you ladies for all the wonderful feedback on this story. I hope this gives you a little view of what else I have in store and who else will play a part in the J/B romance. xoxo August

The Almost Affair Chapter 7: If It Doesn't Come Naturally...

Bella finished her weather report and made her way to the small dressing room that resembled a custodial closet. Sitting in a chair she admired the flowers that Edward had sent her. They were beautiful and naturally they were also her favorite. It was just another point Lily and Rose would make that Edward knew her well. She just wished they could see her side of things.

Edward was a great guy but she felt zero attraction to him. He was like her older brother but with better taste in clothes than her. They had been friends since her freshman year of college. He had offered her a shoulder to cry on,on many occasions. He knew how to brighten up her cloudy days. They shared a few things in common as well, like their taste in books and movies but still she felt nothing remotely romantic about him.

He was a very attractive man, with powerful family connections and smart as a whip but that still didn't create a spark in her.

She knew he had been hurt by her departure with Jake the other night. It wasn't like she had intentionally went out of her way to hurt him but she wasn't going to let Jake slip through her fingers. There was something so damn irresistible about Jake.

His smile made her feel light headed, the touch of his hands on her body made her skin tingle and when he kissed her she wanted to die. If she could feel an ounce of that with Edward then she would seriously consider the idea of a future with him.

"Wow, flowers." Lily stepped into the small room with her clipboard on her hip and a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah." Bella sighed.

"Edward?" Lily asked although they both knew she had read the card before she had them delivered to her room.

"Of course." Bella spoke softly.

"What are they for?" Lily asked.

"Our 8 year anniversary. We met today eight long years ago. He bought me a fresh cup of coffee after I ran smack into him and spilled mine all over my sweat shirt." Bella's lips curled up in a bittersweet smile as she thought back to their first meeting.

"You were a klutz even then, uh." Lily laugh.

"Always have been." Bella admitted.

"So are you two going out to celebrate?"

"Why? I mean, it's only a friendship anniversary. I know you guys want something more for us but seriously, it just turns me offhow pushy you both are about it."

Bella didn't want to hurt her friends but she was growing weary of their matchmaking.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I will stop it." Lily put her hands up in defeat.

"Thank you." Bella exhaled with relief.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Lily knew that Bella kept herself busy so when she returned to her cramped apartment she was too exhausted to think about her lonely life.

"I'm going to work out and then off to do some laundry." Bella answered.

"Exciting." Lily snorted.

"What are your plans?" Bella challenged her.

"I'm going out to eat with my folks. They are in town for my cousin's wedding." Lily cringed.

"That sounds lovely."

"Yeah, well, you seem to forget how my mother likes to remind me that someone else in my family is settling down and her only daughter is still unmarried."

"That does suck."

"In a big way. It's not like I don't date or put myself out there. I can't help it if Mr. Right is taking so damn long to find me." Lily rolled her eyes angrily.

"Maybe he just isn't ready for you yet." Bella teased.

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned.

"Maybe he isn't at the point in his life when he is ready to settle down yet and once he is, he will start looking for you."

"Sounds like someone should talk to my mother." Lily teased.

"Oh honey, I'm horrible with mothers. My step mother use to tell me that I thought too much like a guy. I know she loves me but she was deeply disappointed when she gained a daughter and found out that I wasn't the girly type." Bella laughed remembering how she had fought against Lucinda when she tried to force shopping sprees and countless appointments at the hair parlor on her.

"Yikes. But you guys seem to get along so well."

"We do now. Once we established certain boundaries and we both came to an understanding that I liked certain things and dislike others, we became very close. She loves me now for who I am and not for what she wanted me to be." Bella explained.

"Oh. That's cool. I wish my mother was like that."

"Someday she will." Bella gathered up her things and left for the gym.

XXX

Paul smacked Jake hard on the back as they made their way back to his truck.

"Ouch! What the hell Paul!" Jake rolled his shoulders trying to get the sting out of it.

"That's for taking so damn long to give me my ring back." Paul smirkedas they both got into the truck and headed back to Paul's house.

Leah needed them to help her unload some yard materials she picked up for their backyard. Jake nearly choked when he learned that she wanted to put in a herb and vegetable garden this year. The soil in their backyard wasn't really good for farming. Paul said he warned her that it might end up in an epic failure but she wasadamant about it.

"Are you sure you aren't just pissed that I interrupted your afternoon fun with Leah?" Jake smirked back.

"Yeah, well, you weren't the only one set on ruining my time with her. Ivy got sick so we had to go pick her up early."

"Is she okay?" Jake asked with genuine concern. He loved Paul's children like they were his own. He had been in the waiting room when they were both delivered and was one of the first people to get to see them afterwards.

"Yeah, apparently she got some kind of stomach bug." Paul replied.

"Yuck. Poor thing." Jake rubbed his stomach remembering how he had gotten a stomach flu last year and thought he was going to die next to the toilet where he remained for nearly two days.

"So are you going to tell me why it took you so damn long to get to my house?"

Jake's lips curled up on the sides of his face.

"I met someone." Jake answered honestly.

"Okay. So what's the story with this one?" Paul worried about Jake and his long list of lovers. He knew the guy was still sore about his breakup with Alice and he understood why his friend would be a tab bit gun shy of getting too involved with a woman so soon. He just feared that Jake was going to get into a world of trouble if he wasn't too careful.

Jake suddenly realized how he left Bella thinking that he was getting a divorce of sorts and how Paul's ring had been a blessing and a curse at the same time in its role of winning Bella.

"Nothing much. She is a nice girl but not into anything too serious. We agreed to just have fun and let things play out for a while." Jake felt like this was safe enough to share with Paul for the moment.

"Sounds like the perfect woman for a single guy." Paul chuckled.

"Exactly."

"What's wrong with her?"

Jake's head whipped around and hestared at his friend with a curious look.

"Oh come on Jake! There is no such thing as a perfect woman or a perfect relationship so don't try to blow smoke up my ass and pretend otherwise." Paul shook his head and flashed Jake a look that warned him he wasn't naive enough to believe that there wasn't more to the story.

"I'm not trying to blow smoke up your ass. She is ….well...in bed she is hotter than sin. I can't get enough of her." Jake replied casually.

"Okay, good enough to fuck so what's her damage?"

"Excuse me?" Jake cried out.

"A woman that only wants sex and no attachment isn't normal Jake. She has a vice or some sort of past history that is preventing her from committing to a guy."

"When did you go all Dr. Phil on me?" Jake laughed nervously.

"I'm just stating facts." Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know about her past, honestly. I just know that she wants to focus on her career for now."

"Oh. See, that means she is running away from something. She would rather fill the void in her life with success than take a chance with love. You better watch your back boy. This filly has a strong hold on you already and all she has done is had sex with you. Imagine what you will be willing to do for her once you get to really know her."

"Shut up! Damn, you sound like a woman." Jake laughed merrily.

"I'm serious Jake. The ones who act like they don't want love really want it even more than the women who broadcast their neediness for a man." Paul warned him.

"Well, you're wrong. You don't know her like I do."

"Oh really? So what do you know about her, other than which position she likes your cock in her?"

Jake wanted to smack him for talking so crude about Isabella and their sexual encounters but when he gave it some serious thought he realized that Paul was partially right. He really didn't know much about her. Did he want to know about her past? Was it necessary to learn what she liked and disliked about things in general?

"I don't know." Jake chewed on the corner of his lip.

"Exactly. Watch your back man. Before you know it you will be in the love boat heading toward deadly water with no paddles to save you." Paul pulled into his driveway.

"You scare me sometimes." Jake half heartedly laugh while getting out of the truck.

"I just know you and you are not the type of guy who will be content with casual sex. Eventually you will want to find the woman who completes you and wants to be the motherof your unborn children." Paul winked at him.

"Seriously dude! You got to stop watching damn lifetime or whatever other girly bullshit Leah has you watching these days." Jake exclaimed.

"I know man. Sometimes I fear that my testosterone levels are slipping."

Both men look at one another for a brief moment with serious faces before they both burst out into laughter.

"Look Jake, you helped me out in a major ass way the other day. I just want to help you from doing something that you might later on regret." Paul confessed.

"Well, if you catch me trying to chase my own ass or licking at her feet, by all means pull me back." Jake and Paul did a semi manly hug before stepping into the Lahote's household where they found Leah and Emily already in the back yard planning out what they wanted the men to do.

XXX

"Look I just brought you guys dinner. I never agreed to any manual labor." Embry waved his hands in front of him when the guys offered him a shovel.

"Oh come on don't be a pansy." Paul snickered between chews on a barbecue rib.

"I'm not a pansy but I left our family farm for a reason." Embry cringed at the work they had been doing. He didn't mind construction work but he hated farming. His father had forced it on him as soon as he could walk. When Paul offered him a chance to work with him in Texas doing construction he jumped on it. He knew it hurt the old man but he had to follow his own path and it sure as hell didn't involve planting seeds and praying every day and night that something came up from the ground to keep food on his family's table.

"How are your folks?" Jake asked.

"Fine." Embry shrugged his shoulders, grabbing another corn on the cob out of the bucket.

"Hey guys Emily made some cupcakes for dessert." Leah stepped out onto the patio with a plate full of delicious chocolate cupcakes.

"Damn, I think you married the wrong woman." Embry joked.

"Excuse me?" Leah's hands flew to her hips and her eyes narrowed dangerously onto Embry's face.

"I'm just saying I wish I could find a woman to cook for me like Emily does." Embry nearly choked when he saw the rage in her eyes.

"Well, hello, she is single. Go get her." Leah pointed toward the kitchen, her foot tapping madly on the cement.

"She has a point." Jake said.

"Very funny you two. You both know damn well that Emily doesn't see me like that nor I her. We are just good friends." Embry cried out.

"Friends with benefits perhaps." Jake teased.

Leah and Paul both look at Jake at the same time with shocked faces.

"What does he mean by that?" Leah growled.

"Nothing. He is just fucking with you two." Embry smacked Jake in the back of the head, causing him to drop his rib on the ground.

"Dude. That's good meat." Jake frowned at him before looking up with innocent eyes.

"I'm kidding." Jake picked up a napkin and wiped the barbecue from the corners of his mouth.

"You better be." Leah warned looking between them.

"What if we were lovers? What would be wrong with that? Emily deserves some good loving." Embry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up before you dig a hole so deep I can't even get you out of." Paul warned him but smiled the whole time.

"Come on Leah, you know Emily has more class than to lower herself for this." Jake cocked his head toward Embry.

"Why are my ears burning?" Emily stepped outside with a fresh pitcher of sweet tea.

She filled up the guys empty glasses and looked around the group that had grown awfully silent when she came out.

"Embry was saying how you two could be a good match." Paul grazed his upper lip with his teeth to prevent himself from laughing.

"Embry, honey, I already told you I want a man who can provide for me and all of my six kids I plan on having someday." Emily winked at him.

Leah, Jake, and Paul all look astonished.

"Six!" Leah shouted in disbelief.

"Sure. I want three girls and three boys." Emily continued to tease them.

"Damn woman!" Embry choked on his tea.

"I'm sure there is a man out there who could handle making all those babies with me." Her eyes landed on Jake for a brief moment but no one caught it except Leah. She knew her cousin better than the rest of them.

Leah was starting to suspect that Emily had a small crush on Jake. When she mentioned this morning at work that he was coming over to help with the yard work, she had quickly volunteered to come over and help.

Leah started to think back and recalled that anytime they invited Jake over or went out on group dates, Emily always made a point to go if Jake was joining them.

"If you cook like this, I would be willing to do anything you ask of me." Embry moaned as his teeth sunk into the chocolate goodness.

"You are too easy." Emily laughed shaking her head.

"What about you Jake? Do you like my cupcakes?" Emily licked her lips and looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"They are some of the best I've ever eaten. You shouldn't be working with Leah, you should start up your own bakery." Jake licked his fingers where some icing stuck on them.

"I just might do that, if you really think they are that good." Emily beamed.

"I do." Jake took another one and ate it with a feverish grin.

"Let's focus on my garden first and then we can work on her dreams of owning a bakery." Leah snapped.

"I think that is our sign to get up and go back to work." Paul stood up and walked back to the tiller and started back up where they had left off.

"Thanks Emily." Jake smiled at the both of them before returning to help Paul.

Embry continued to sit there sipping on his ice cold tea and watched the guys working.

"You are a lazy pig." Leah concluded while shaking her head with a disgusted look at Embry.

"What the hell?" Embry was taken back by her sudden frustration with him.

"They are working. What are you doing?" Leah stated.

"I'm going to help you ladies by doing those dishes." Embry smiled proudly.

"Your brought take out. It's not like there are a ton of dishes in there." Emily chuckled.

"Maybe not but you still don't have to get those soft dainty hands of yours wet." Embry got up and went to the kitchen to start his task.

Leah sat down next to Emily who was admiring Jake from a short distance.

"Seriously Emily? Jake? Come on sweetie you know he isn't in the right place in his life at the moment and is only looking for one thing, right now. Don't do it." Leah pleaded with her cousin who turned to look at her with starry eyes.

"I honestly don't care. The man is hot. Look at those muscles. You've got to admit he is going to make some beautiful babies someday." Emily licked her lips while her body quivered at the idea of making love to Jake.

"He will but he won't be making any mistakes in the near future. Trust me. Jake has his head on straight when it comes to marriage and children." Leah rubbed her head, feeling a pending headache approaching.

"What are you trying to say Leah? I'm not worthy of a man like him?" Emily's eyes flickered with mixture of despair and frustration.

"I didn't say that. I just think if you two were going to hit it off, it would have already happened." Leah explained.

"Never say never. That's my motto." Emily stood up and walked into the kitchen to check on Embry to make sure he knew how to actually load a dishwasher.

Leah stayed outside for a few more minutes watching Paul and Jake work while wondering if she should encourage Jake to see Emily in a new light or if it was better to just sit back and see what happened naturally?

XXX


	8. More Sausage Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.

Rating: R

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader:Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful support of the last chapter. Hope you like this one just as much. xoxo A

The Almost Affair Chapter 8: More Sausage Please...

"I like it but is it necessary?" Emmett frowned at the homemade scarf that Rosalie had given him to wear for their day at the park. It was the middle of August and the weather was extremely hot.

"Hahah. Of course not. I just wanted to see if you liked it. I'm going to make some more for my family for Christmas." Rose laughed at him.

"Good because it's 110 outside." Emmett pulled the blue and gray scarf off of his neck and sat back down on the couch.

"So how was training today? You look flushed." Rose handed him a cold water from the fridge.

"I'm fine. Coach was riding our asses today. He seems to think some of us are not pulling our weight. I swear if Winoski doesn't pick up his speed he isn't going to have a career in football much longer." Emmett sighed.

"Well, honey, not everyone is as talented and handsome as you." Rose leaned over and pressed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm...are you sure you want to go to the park today?" Emmett's eyes glazed over with passion.

"I'm sure. Come on. I got us bikes so we can ride on the trails." Rose smiled softly at him while taking his hand to help him up.

"Fine. Where is my sister today? I haven't heard from her in over two weeks." Emmett commented.

"I'm not sure what her plans are today but I know she's been keeping busy." Rose replied.

They left her apartment and were heading for the stairs when her phone rang.

"Hold on." Rose stopped to retrieve her phone from her purse.

"Hello."

"Hey, I was wondering if you heard from Bella today?" Edward asked.

"Uh...nope." Rose replied hesitantly.

She honestly had no clue where Bella was but she did know who she was with. Bella had asked her to keep Jake and his marital status a secret from everyone. It seemed like an easy promise to make at the time but now people were starting to question why none of them had heard from her in awhile. She was going to have to call her later and warn her if she didn't start talking to her friends and brother soon, they were going to start to suspect she had a new man in her life.

"Oh. Okay. I was hoping she would go with me today to the Art Museum. Well, if you hear from her tell her I've tried calling and texting her and would like to know if she's still alive." Edward laughed.

"I will. Hey, why don't you ask Lily. After her parents and the wedding last week, she has been down in the dumps. Maybe you can brighten up her day." Rose suggested.

"Sounds wonderful. Thanks." Edward hung up.

Rose put her phone back in her purse, looking up she saw the curiosity in Emmett's eyes.

"Edward wanted someone to join him today." Rose stated casually but moved quickly down the stairs.

Emmett didn't ask her anything further about the call. She was relieved. She didn't want to lie to Emmett but she made a promise to Bella to keep him in the dark.

XXX

Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and pulledher back to bed with him.

"Oh my God! Seriously again!" She squealed.

"Again and again." Jake growled into her ear.

Her face turned red when she felt his morning wood pressed up against her backside.

"You definitely have stamina but I need food and coffee." Bella whined.

Her body wanted more of what he had to offer but her stomach was growling in protest.

"I suppose I can give you a quick breakfast break before I eat you up." He bit down on her neck and it sent shivers coursing throughout her body.

"Mmm...eating me up, uh?" Bella cocked an eyebrow as she turned her head toward him and noticed the heated look of passion swimming in his ebony brown eyes.

"Yep." Jake licked his lips several times as a demonstration of what he had planned for her later.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Bella's head whipped around quickly. The butterflies were already swimming in herds in her stomach.

Releasing her from his iron clad grip he gave her ass cheek a nice hard smack before she made it out of the bed.

"OW!" Bella rubbed the spot he had hit.

"You liked it last night?" Jake wiggled his eyebrows making her cheeks grow warm.

She didn't dare argue with him but instead raced to the kitchen before she changed her mind and jumped back in the bed with him.

Rummaging through her tiny kitchen she found the fixings for some pancakes and a few extra eggs for a omelette. Going to work with her memorized recipes she proceeded to make them a simple but decent breakfast.

She was on her second cup of coffee when she heard her phone buzzing on the countertop. Picking it up she nearly spit out her drink when she saw how many missed calls and text messages she had from Edward, Emmett, and Lily already this morning. Looking at the time she realized it wasn't morning but noon already.

She hadn't planned on calling him over but after three glasses of wine and listening to Reba on her Ipod she found herself needing a man real bad. She knew Jake would help ease her pain and give her the attention she desired for the evening. It had been an overall success. Not only did they nearly break her bed with their crazy desire but they had also spent an hour or two just talking about their careers, dreams and who they were in High School.

She had a hard time imagining Jake being a virgin until Prom night of his Senior year. If she had met Jake in High School he wouldn't have had to wait that long for sex. The boy oozes charm and his body was the perfect sculpture of what any woman would want in a man. How had the girls not thrown themselves at him was a mystery to her.

"Did you leave me any coffee?" Jake strolled into the kitchen with only a towel around his waist.

Bella admired him and envied the small drops of water that clung to his skin.

"A little." Bella teased while reaching into the cabinet to get him a cup.

Handing it to him she watched his lovely backside as he poured himself a cup and then opened her fridge to locate some cream for it.

Bella laughed softly.

"What?" Jake sipped on his coffee.

"I would have thought that Jake Black would have taken his coffee black." She knew it was a lame joke but she couldn't resist it. He seemed to bring out the corny side of her.

"Ohhh. You think you are funny, uh?" Jake sat the cup down and walked up to her.

"You know I've had this fantasy about a woman in a kitchen. Maybe you can help fulfil it."

"The kitchen?" Bella rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah, you see I can flip these pancakes while you get on your knees and get you some sausage."

Bella felt like she was on a roller coaster ride. Her stomach hit the floor instantly.

"What? You don't like sausage?" He asked with a husky voice that made her girly spot tingle intensely.

"I can't say that I usually eat sausage with my pancakes." Bella gulped hard as he pulled the towel free and let it drop casually to the floor. Bella's eyes went directly to his hardened member and before she could rethink her decision, she allowed her knees to buckle under her.

Jake reach down and took the spatula from her hand. He flipped the pancake and then looked down at her with a smirk.

Bella reached out and took him in her hands, stroking him a few times before her lips eagerly wrapped around it. She enjoyed the feel of him in her mouth. She enjoyed it even more when she heard his moans and the small growling sounds he made when he was drawing close to his climax.

Jake finished flipping the last pancake before taking her head in between his hands and slamming his sausage deep into the back of her throat.

"Mmmm...yessss..." Jake saw stars exploding in the back of his closed eyelids as he reached his climax.

Bella was gasping for air when he finally released her head from his tight grip.

"Oh damn honey I think you should have sausage with every meal we have." Jake exhaled loudly.

Bella pulled herself up off the floor and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I think sausage is more of a breakfast item." Bella started to walk away but he reached out and pulled her into his arms before she could.

"Thank you." Jake kissed her forehead.

"You can thank me more later after I eat the rest of my breakfast." Bella's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Sounds fair to me." Jake let her go.

She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Jake fixed them both a plate of food and refilled their coffees when she returned to his side.

"Let's eat. I think we can both use some nourishment if you have plans to do this all day." Bella laughed sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Okay but we got to take Big John out before we get started again. He looks like he is about to explode." Jake chuckled as the large dog chased his tail around and around while they gulped their food down quickly.

XXX

Bella woke up from her deep slumber, rolling over to find Jake was still in her bed. Rolling her head to the side she saw that it was close to midnight. They had spent the entire day in her apartment having sex in all different kinds of positions. A satisfied smile slipped onto her face until it dawned on her that they also had opened up a little bit to one another.

She enjoyed the sex. It was awesome and everything she could ever hope for but thinking back to their conversations she realized he had gotten her to open up a little bit about herself. She wasn't sure if that had been a good move on his part. If they got to know one another then they would build a relationship based on more than sex. That wasn't part of the game plan.

She had sent out her resume to a few larger television stations in the state and was hoping to hear from one or two of them within the month. She couldn't afford to let herself get involved with someone when it meant that she might be leaving town soon. Jake was a wonderful lover and a really nice guy but she didn't see him being the sort of guy who could handle a long distance relationship. Hell, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Jake, you awake?" Bella nudged his shoulder gently.

"Mmm..." He moaned.

"Jake. You need to wake up. You should go home before it gets any later." Bella chewed on the inside of her lip, she hated to seem ungrateful for the wonderful day they had spent together but spending the night with her was not acceptable.

She had make sure there was nothing more going on between them than a meager sexual relationship.

"What time is it?" Jake let out a long yawn while sitting up in the bed. Bella watched as the sheet fell from his chest and her eyes glanced over his magnificent body. Pushing her hormones down and forcing her brain to function she pulled herself together.

"It's midnight." Bella replied.

"Oh wow. I guess I should go." Jake stood up for a second trying to gain his balance before searching for his clothes.

Bella quietly watched him as he dressed himself and then he walked to her side of the bed. Leaning over he kissed her hard and long which left her breathless."We should hang out after work tomorrow." Jake suggested.

"I can't." Bella replied.

"Why not?" Jake frowned at her.

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Umm...why are you acting like you're my boyfriend?" Bella chuckled.

"Sorry." Jake put his hands up in defeat.

"Call me." Jake looked at her with longing before he left the room.

Bella lied in bed wide couldn't shake the memory of their conversations.

Jake had asked her about her childhood and she revealed how her mother died when she was young. She confessed how strange it had been for her to share her father so soon afterwards with a new wife and stepbrother. She even revealed what a nerd she was in school and how she was such an ugly duckling until her freshman year of High School.

Then he shared how he grew up on a small farm in Oklahoma with two sisters and two parents who were still married to this day. He played sports, did fairly well in school and how little experience he had with girls until later in life. She knew he enjoys sports, reading mystery novels and his favorite number was 12 because that was his jersey number all through out little league.

Although it had been nice to talk to him she knew they were playing a dangerous game by getting to know one another. She would have to put some space between them. The next time she got the urge for a late night booty call she would have to refrain from it. Jake was a nice guy and right now a nice guy would only get in her way of making a better career for herself.

Secretly deep down she hoped Jake didn't find someone he liked better than her before she was ready to let him slip away from her bed and her life.

**XXX**


	9. Think Like a Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or profit from it. Your reviews are my rewards.

Rating: Mature Audience:

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist and LuvinJ

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy the new chpt. xoxo August

The Almost Affair Chapter 9: Think Like A Man...

Jake chewed on his thumb nail while he read the reply message from Bella. Twice now he had asked her if could come by and she had denied him with one lame reason after another. He was starting to fear he might be getting the brush off by her.

It was odd because the last time he visited her they had a blast together. Her waking him up to send him home was a big downer but overall they had shared the entire day together,locked away in her tiny apartment.

He was finally starting to get to know her. She was a funny girl who was clumsy as hell but had mad skills in the kitchen.

They both seemed to have a shared view on how cruel the world could be when you didn't exactly fit in it the way others thought you should.

The one thing she had not brought up was her past history with men. It surprised him to be honest. Most women seemed to enjoy talking about the men who broke their hearts but not Bella. In fact, when he askedwho her first boyfriend was, she clammed up and started a pillow fight with him.

He had a hunch that Isabella had been burned and it was the real reason she had her guard up when it came to men.

"What's wrong? You look like you've lost your dog or something." Embry teased.

"Nothings wrong." Jake put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his hammer.

"Oh really so why have you checked your phone, oh like a hundred times since lunch?" Embry challenged.

"I was hoping Bella would want to get together tonight but she has some book club thing she has to go to." Jake replied.

"A book club? Seriously? What was her excuse Monday? Did she have a tea party to attend?"

"Shut up!"

"Seriously Jake can't you read between the lines. The girl is keeping a safe distance between you. Hell, she might have another lover on the side and goes back and forth between you guys." Embry saw jealousy fill Jake's eyes.

"Dude, calm down. You two agreed this thing you got going was only an affair. No strings, remember. I thought you were good with that. Maybe you should go snatch up some new ass to help ease your frustration over this one. " Embry patted Jake on the arm and gave him a supportive smile.

"I don't want any other ass." Jake frowned.

"Then you've moved to the next level in your relationship and she can sense it and that my friend, is why she is pushing you away."

"Nah. That can't be it." Jake shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts.

"Think like a man. Clearly she is. She can feel you trying to sink your claws into her and she ain't buying it. She wants her freedom." Embry sighed heavily as he watched it all sink into Jake's thick head.

"This sucks." Jake growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yep. Love sucks sometimes."

"Love? Who said anything about love?" Jake exclaimed.

"Man, it's all over you. You reek from it." Embry waved his hand through the air and held his nose.

"Bullshit." Jake laughed nervously.

"Take a whiff is love that I smell and you're covered in it. " Embry pressed his lips together and looked his friend in the eyes.

"You know sometimes I think your mother dropped you on your head when you were a baby." Jake rolled his eyes and stormed away.

Embry laughed loudly and knew in his heart that Jake had fallen for a woman who thought and acted like a man and for once Jake wasn't the one in control.

XXX

Alice's head bobbed up and down. She was hoping to smooth things over with Sam by giving him a quick morning blow job. She knew he wasn't too happy with her as of late and she feared he might be rethinking his decision about their living arrangements.

She knew she had been a bit on the bitchy side lately and she really couldn't explain it even to herself. Sam was good to her. He made her feel special. Not many guys had made her feel that way before.

Jake was one of the few who had but he scared her with how much he adored her. She liked the chase. When it was clear that Jake was about to pop the question to her, she jumped up and ran. She didn't start out her relationship with Sam with the intentions of falling in love but he did help her break things off with Jake.

She really wanted to make this relationship work but if she was honest with herself she knew it wouldn't last forever. Sam liked her and she liked him but outside of their relationship they really had nothing in common.

Cupping his family jewels she put enough pressure on them to feel his manhood starting to throb in her mouth. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before he found his release. Pulling her mouth away she used her other hand to finish the job.

"Ahhh...yeaaa..." His whole body convulsed as he orgasmed.

Alice pulled her hand away and reached for the towel she had left on the floor from the night before and cleaned herself.

"Man...what a way...to wake up." Sam's voice shook.

"Glad you liked it." Alice stood up and leaned over the bed to place a tender kiss on his lips.

"What did I do to deserve that, cause I want to keep doing it." Sam teased.

"Nothing. I just felt like surprising you." Alice smiled tenderly at him.

"Well, it worked." Sam sat up in the bed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"What are your plans for today?" Alice asked as she went to the closet to choose her outfit for the day.

"I have two lectures and about a hundred papers to grade. After that, I'm all yours." Sam replied.

"So you should be home around seven?" Alice turned her head to look at him.

"Pretty much." He agreed.

"Good. I will have dinner ready for us." Alice winked at him.

He wondered which restaurant she would be calling for delivery.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Alice took her clothes and left the room.

An hour later, Sam and Alice met in the kitchen where they both had a cup of coffee and a piece of wheat toast together.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked as he glanced over the sports section.

"I'm hanging out with Alyssa at the shelter today. We are on a quest to get more donations and coats before winter sneaks up on us." She replied.

"Oh. That's nice of you girls." Sam still wasn't sure if he was buying into the whole samaritan act. She just wasn't the sort of girl who went out of her way to help the less fortunate.

"I know. I try to do what I can when I can." Alice beamed.

"Alright. Well, I'm off." Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly before he grabbed his keys and left the house.

Alice stared at the closed door after he left and wondered why she couldn't be happy with the way things were. He really did have potential to be more than what he was at present time. She remembered her mother's warning that when it came to men, it was just too much of hassle to try and change them. She had to agree. She had tried to push Jake into a more solid career move but he refused to stop working for Paul.

It made no sense to her. The man had a degree in architecture. He could make more money designing skyscrapers and million dollar homes rather than build them.

Shaking the painful thoughts of Jake out of her head she headed to her room to get her laptop and see if she had anything new in her mailbox.

Her face lit up when she saw that she did have a new email and the name in the sender box made her heart leap with joy.

It was silly of her to react this way but it was a start for them. If she could get him to open up then maybe they might have a shot of becoming more than just friends.

Sending a quick and seductive reply she hit enter. Grabbing her things she left the house feeling ten times better about her day and her possible future.

**XXX**

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me like this!" Leah cried out.

"Look, I promised not to tell Paul and you just have to give me Jake's apartment key. It's a fair dealand it's not like I'm asking you for money." Emily snorted.

"You are crazy. You know that." Leah reached in the desk drawer, located Jake's spare key and then held it in the palm of her hand while she looked Emily straight in the eyes.

"You can never used this against me again. Do you hear me?" Leah's voice was stern and her face was flushed from the anger that was spewing in the pit of her stomach.

"Promise." Emily raised her right hand up.

"This isn't going to help you win his heart." Leah warned her cousin.

"First, I will win his body and then his heart will follow. It's a fireproof plan." Emily snickered.

"I know Jake better than you and he isn't going to like this one bit."

"It can't hurt to try Leah. I can't get him out of my mind. Anytime he is the room with me I get goose bumps. I need to at least give this a solid attempt." Emily's eyes pleaded with Leah to understand why it was so important for her to try and be Jake's girl.

"Okay. Just remember when you come crying to me that I told you so." Leah sighed heavily and allowed her to take the key.

"Have fun tonight at your _yoga class." _Emily giggled before racing out of the room.

Leah watched her leave and hoped that Emily kept her promise about not revealing her secret to Paul. When the time was right, she would confess everything to him but now was not the time. She wasn't ready to explain her actions. She knew he would be severely upset with her but hopefully he would see why she had chosen to do it, in the first place.

XXXX

"Hey I have to send one of you guys to get a check from our client. She is at work at the moment." Paul looked at the three guys crowded around him.

"She?" Embry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, she. She is Esme Matthews. You know the 6 o'clock news lady." Paul watched as their eyes lit up.

"Wait a second, isn't she the client who kept ogling our guys and kept walking around the house in a bikini?" Collin asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Paul laughed hysterically.

"Oh hell no! She is one horny milf." Collin stepped out of the circle with his hands above his head.

"I would think you would want to get a taste of that?" Embry joked.

"Not after what my guys saw." Collin shook his head.

"What did they see?" Paul and Jake asked curiously.

"She had two men in her bedroom and she was going to town on the both of them. The guys were all into that but then two more entered the room. The woman was getting a solid gang bang. The worst part of it was she knew damn well that she had the curtains pulled back so our guys could witness the whole thing." Collin informed them.

All of them stood there shocked and a bit amused.

"She needs a lot to get her rocks off." Embry laughed roughly.

"Jake you should go. I mean hell, you know a few people at the news station." Embry's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What?" Jake looked stunned.

"Actually Jake would be a good candidate for her. You know how to kiss ass with clients." Paul patted him on the back and strolled away.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake looked harshly at Embry.

"Bella might be there. She will see you talking to Esme and who knows, maybe even get a tad bit jealous." Embry crossed his arms over his chest and flashed him a smug look.

"That's ridiculous!" Jake huffed.

"Oh really. Well, it can't hurt to give it a shot then." Embry walked off.

Jake pulled out his truck keys and wondered if Embry could possibly be right. Was Isabella the jealous kind? Would it take making her jealous to see how much she liked him?

Driving to the news station he told himself he would be professional and receive the payment from Ms. Matthews and if he just happen to get lucky and spot Isabella, then that was okay too.


	10. Turning the Tables

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?

Rating: Mature Audience

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: I appreciate all the wonderful comments! Hoping to finish this story before summer arrives. Only have 2 more Monday night classes and then I'm on break until mid-August. xoxo

The Almost Affair: Chapter 10: Turning Things Around...

Jake stood at Ms. Matthews office door with his hand halfway up to knock when it opened.

"I'm done...hello?" Esme stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the handsome young man standing in front of her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." Jake smiled sheepishly. He couldn't believe that a woman as classy as the one before him was the same one that the guys swore was kinky as hell.

"It's absolutely okay. I was just hanging up." Esme closed her phone and flashed him one of her award winning smiles.

"I'm here to pick up the check for Lahote Construction." Jake said.

"Oh...you're here for a check." Esme chewed on the corner of her lip and wondered if she could afford to take him in her office for a few minutes. She was already five minutes late for the set.

"Yes." Jake nodded his head, trying not to make eye contact for too long.

"My checkbook is in here. Come inside." Esme reached behind her, opened the door and stepped aside so he could enter first.

"Okay." Jake chewed on the corner of his lip as he cautiously walked in.

Esme admired his backside. She wondered why she hadn't seen him at her house before today. This man had major sex appeal. She could make a fortune if she could bottle it up and sell it.

"Give me a second to find a pen." Esme closed the door behind her.

Looking around her room she located her purse. Pulling out the checkbook she then searched for a pen. She hoped she never found one so that maybe he would have to come back later when she had more free time to explore the possibilities of him and her.

"Here you go." Jake grabbed the pen off the table in the center of the room and handed it to her.

Esme wrote out the check and handed it to him. Looking deep into his eyes she wished she was twenty years younger.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name." Esme said.

"Jake. Jake Black." Jake could see the desire building up in her eyes and although he was flattered, he hoped she didn't do anything inappropriate.

"Thank you Ms. Matthews." Jake started to turn and walk away when he felt her hand wrap around his arm.

"I'm sorry but would itbe possible to see you again?" Esme asked.

"Um...I don't understand." Jake didn't want to hurt her feelings but he wasn't interested in her. If he hadn't met Isabella then he might have given her theride of her life but that wasn't going to happen now.

Esme turned him around and slid her hands up his muscular chest. Licking her red covered lips she pressed her body up against his.

"I think you're the sort of friend that I could benefit from having in my life." Esme's voice switch from sweet to a sudden sensual purr that made Jake's skin crawl.

"Benefit?" Jake gulped hard.

A knock on the door made him jump.

"Esme they are about to go on air." A voice called from the closed door.

"I know." Esme called back without blinking an eyelash.

" I should be going." Jake took her hands and peeled them off of his chest.

"Okay but remember you know where I live should you need any help." Esme leaned in to kiss him on the cheek when her door was opened.

"Esme! Come on...what..." Isabella looked at the couple in front of her and found herself nearly choking on her tongue.

Jake was holding Esme's hands and she was applying her nasty lips to his face.

"Seriously? Can't you knock?" Esme snapped harshly.

"Edward sent me to warn you he is about to replace you." Bella replied just as harshly. Her eyes locked with Jake's.

"Fine. Later Jake." Esme winked at him and then strutted off past them both.

"Isabella." Jake suck in his breath.

"Jake." Bella's voice shook from the anger that had erupted unexpectedly from her.

"I'm here to get her money for a job we did." Jake explained, waving the check in front of her.

"That's good. I have to go." Bella turned on her heels and rush out of the room.

"Isabella!" Jake ran after her. He couldn't let her think that he was interested in what Ms. Matthews had offered. The only woman's bed he was dying to share was hers.

"I'm busy Jake." Bella replied not bothering to look back at him.

"Stop it. I don't understand you." Jake growled. Catching up with her, he turned her around so he could see her face when he spoke to her.

"Obviously you don't." Bella snorted.

"I didn't do anything with her. She made an offer and I was trying to turn it down as politely as possible." Jake explained.

"I honestly don't care."

"Pleasssee. If you didn't care then you wouldn't be acting like this." Jake replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Jake, I just found you holding hands with Esme. She is notorious for her affairs with younger men." Bella replied.

"And? Do you think I just jump in bed with every woman who throws herself at me?"

"OHHH! So what are you saying? I threw myself at you when we met?" Bella's chest was heaving and her body shook with fury.

"NOOO! Damn it! I came by to get the check and was hoping to get a chance to see you. You have been ignoring me for the past week, not the other way around. I haven't been with any other woman since you and I hooked up. " Jake confessed.

"No one?" Bella's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nope." Jake smiled softly at her.

"Why not?" Bella had a bad feeling that Jake was about to pour his heart out to her and then she would have to break it.

"Honestly been so damn busy with work. Plus why would I replace you? You know what I like. I know what you like." Jake fought back the words that he really wanted to share with her.

"I...well...I really have been busy." Bella half lied.

"I understand. Look, I won't bother you again. I remember the rules. If you think you might have feelings for me and need us to back off for awhile that's cool." Jake laughed inwardly when her eyes widen with disbelief.

"I am not ...I mean...I like you but I'm not falling for you." Bella cried out.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain your feelings to me." Jake put his hands up.

"Stop it. You are not going to turn this around on me." Bella slapped his hands down.

"What do you mean?" Jake pretended he had no idea what she was saying.

"You were the one texting and calling me." Bella replied.

"So? I was horny." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"That's it. You just wanted to spend time screwing my brains out." Bella gave him a doubtful look.

"That's all." Jake pressed his lips together.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, you can come by my place tonight." Bella licked her lips entirely.

"Sorry. I can't tonight." Jake shot her down. He was starting to see the wisdom in Embry's far fetched theories. He had been jumping at the bit for her attention and now it was time to turn the tables on her.

"What?" Bella choked.

"I have plans." Jake leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek before he gracefully walked away, leaving her standing with her mouth wide open and for once speechless.

XXX

Edward pulled out his wallet and looked gloomily at the unused condom. He wondered if he was ever going to get the chance to use it? He was starting to see that reaching out to Bella wasn't working for him and perhaps it was time to move on to greener pastures.

"Hey, Emmett want to go to the Dusty Trails tonight? Do you want to hang with us?" Rosalie nudged Edward's arm playfully.

"Um...Dusty Trails, uh. Pretty pricey." Edward teased. Edward wondered if Bella was coming along? Dusty Trails was Bella's favorite steakhouse.

"You could bring a friend or a date?" Rose's eyes twinkled mischievously.

She was hoping he found someone to occupy his free time. They both knew Bella wasn't swaying in his direction.

"I wished I had a date." Edward chuckled bitterly.

"Oh come on surely there is someone you could call. You know like a friend with benefits."

"Shit. If I had that kind of friend, honey, I wouldn't be taking them to Dusty Trails." Edward replied.

"Who's going to Dusty Trails?" Lily approached them with a shopping bag in tow.

"Rose and Emmett." Edward answered.

"Yummy! I love that place but it's out of my price range and it would ruin my delicious diet." Lily's stomach grumbled.

Edward and Rosalie both laughed at the same time.

"Your stomach is disagreeing with you." Edward commented.

"I know." Lily laughed.

"Why are you on a diet?" Edward frowned at her.

"A single girl is always on a diet." Lily replied.

"If you keep dieting you will wither away. You have an amazing body."Rosalie warned her.

"I agree. How about I take you and your stomach to Dusty Trails?" Edward proposed to both women's surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Lily wanted to scream with joy but refrained.

"Honey, you're not intruding. You're saving me from having to watch Rose and Em make kissy faces all night." Edward answered.

"Okay. Cool." Lily's eye lit up.

Rosalie looked between them for a second and then it hit her like a freight train. Lily was totally crushing on Edward and she wondered why she hadn't seen it before now?

"We have reservations for eight. See you two there." Rosalie walked away from them and couldn't wait to call Bella and share her theory about the potential lovebirds.

XXX

"Why are you late?" Sam was smiling but his temper was on the edge of bursting.

It was their one year anniversary and he hoped they could go out and celebrate it. Alice was due home by six and it was nearly seven before she arrived. He had texted and called numerous time but all were ignored.

"I ran into Ms. Sterling. She is the sweetest woman ever but sometimes I wonder if she has any brains in that head of hers." Alice sighed heavily.

"I have reservations for us. Do you think you could be ready in an hour?" Sam didn't bother to ask who Ms. Sterling was or where she had bumped into her.

"I suppose. Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"It's a surprise so go get dressed." Sam walked passed her and fixed himself a glass of whiskey.

"Well how do I know how to dress if I don't know where we are going?" Alice replied flippantly.

"Do you want to go out or not?" Sam didn't blink an eye when he asked her with a stern voice.

"Sure." Alice frowned at him for a moment before dashing off to their room.

XXX

Edward hated to admit it but he was enjoying himself immensely. Rose and Emmett had laid off the romantic notions that they normally publicly displayed. Lily had arrived wearing a kick ass dress that had actually made him do a double take when he first saw her.

He had always found Lily attractive but never gave it much thought until now. She kept smiling at him and seemed to be hanging onto his every word. When her leg brushed against his under the table, he felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his leg. His manhood began to grow, his family jewels tingle and his cheeks were flushed with excitement.

Lily was Bella and Rose's close friend and sure they had hung out on occasions but she had never been given any sign that she liked him beyond a friend. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She made him feel strange and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

If they screwed around and he didn't share her feelings then it would make things uncomfortable at work,not to mention around their shared friends.

"Let's dance." Rose stood up and jerked Emmett nearly off of his chair.

"She's stronger than she looks." Emmett winked at them as Rose continue to drag him to the dance floor.

"They are so adorable." Lily sighed loudly.

"How so?" Edward laughed.

"She is head over heels for him and when he looks at her, you can tell that he simply adores her. Flaws and all."

"Rose has flaws? Shhh. Don't tell her that." Edward teased.

"You know what I mean." Lily laughed, smacking him at the same time.

"Yeah. No one is perfect." Edward picked up his drink and sipped on it.

"You want to dance?" Lily chewed on the corner of her lip and gave him her best puppy eyes.

"I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." Edward stood up and followed her to the dance floor.

He kept his hands in the proper areas and prayed that if she got too close, she didn't come in contact with his crotch. Her smile and the touch of her skin was creating chaos in him. He was hoping it was the large amount of alcohol and nothing else that was causing this abnormal reaction.

Lily was a sweet girl but he knew if he screwed up things with her he would have hell to pay from Rose and Bella.

XXXX


End file.
